Entre el cielo y la tierra
by Sakuratsukamori
Summary: La cosa se complica para el principe de los demonios y su lacayo... Qué esconderá Remus? Qué le unirá a Sirius de esa forma tan poderosa?
1. Default Chapter

Hola!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con una nueva historia. La verdad es que "esto" se me ocurrió mientras estaba escribiendo otro de mis fanfics, y no lo pude apartar de la cabeza. Seguro que es a causa de leer tanto manga, últimamente no hago nada mas que esto. La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con la trama original de magia en Hogwarts, simplemente he cogido los personajes y les he puesto en un escenario totalmente distinto.

Espero que os guste. Disfrutad, leed y soñad!

Por cierto!!! Esta historia es un SLASH! Es decir, relaciones chico- chico, aunque no se va a ver hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. Pero igualmente, a quien no le gusten este tipo de historias, que de media vuelta, no quiero ser la causante de ningún tipo de trauma emocional. Si en cambio te gustan estos fanfics tanto como a mi, adelante!! Disfrútalo y si quieres más, deja un review por favor!!!

Disclaimer: Como siempre, los personajes y sus personalidades pertenecen a la asesina de Rowling, yo no gano nada con esto, aparte de mi satisfacción personal y la alegría de saber que hay alguien que lo lee.

Entre el cielo y el infierno.

**Capítulo 1. La sala de las guerras.**

Era un atardecer precioso. Desde lo alto del campanario de una iglesia, sentado tranquilamente en el tejado, un apuesto joven se deleitaba con el espectáculo. A su lado, otro chico de revueltos cabellos le miraba nerviosamente. Pero a él no le importaba. Aquél era un momento mágico, único. La puesta de sol teñía de sangre carmesí la superficie del tranquilo mar. Sangre... Sangre roja con la que mancharía sus manos algún día. Ahhhh.... maldito destino el suyo!

El muchacho de piel blanca y ojos azules dejó de mirar por un momento el bello paisaje. El viento agitaba su cabello reluciente, de un negro azulado imposiblemente lacio y suave como hilos de seda, dificultándole aquella tranquila visión. Pero aquello era un detalle sin importancia, es más, adoraba aquellos pequeños estorbos que daban realidad al momento. Adoraba sentir el viento acariciando su piel pura, una sensación de la que no podía disfrutar muy a menudo. El momento era sublime, la libertad, completa. No quedaba mucho para el anochecer, y en silencio, lo agradecía. La luz radiante del sol quemaba sus profundas pupilas, y abrasaba si delicada piel.

Realmente no era perjudicial para él, solo molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a la luz, no era parte de su naturaleza estarlo. Su lugar, su morada, residía en la oscuridad, como aclamaba su propio nombre: Sirius Black. Negro, aquel era uno de los pocos colores que conocía. El negro que teñía su presente su pasado y su futuro. Pero bien, pronto no tendría de qué quejarse, a partir de aquella semana un nuevo color se añadiría a su reducida gama cromática: el rojo escarlata de la sangre pura.

- Se... señorito Black?- aventuró una voz a sus espaldas.

- Dime James. – respondió el aludido sin apartar la mirada del infinito

- No cree que el echo de haber salido tan pronto y de... esto... de estar precisamente aquí, puede enojar a su padre?

- Que se enfade, a mi me trae si cuidado. Que haga lo que le salga de las narices. Igualmente lo hará, maldito vejestorio... lleva siglos haciéndolo.

El muchacho llamado James pareció poco sorprendido ante aquella declaración. Estaba  más que acostumbrado a aquel tipo de comentarios. Y aunque él estaba completamente de acuerdo, se limitó a desempeñar el papel para el cual le habían creado.

- Señorito... sabe muy bien que no debería hablar así de su padre

- Ya, y tu sabes perfectamente que no tienes porqué llamarme señorito, sino por mi nombre, y no lo haces. Pues bien, yo no pienso dejar de insultar a mi padre, después de todo, la mayor parte de la humanidad le odia... tú no haces lo que debes y yo tampoco. Nuestra mutua conciencia está limpia.

- Para empezar, no debo llamarle por su nombre, me está prohibido. Y si que hago lo que debo, pues cumplo ordenes. Y además... los demonios no tenemos conciencia.

Oh, vaya, así que era eso... ¿ como podía haber omitido el insignificante detalle de que era un demonio? Ah! Detestaba su condición. De repente, una risa fuete pero increíblemente amarga brotó de lo más profundo de su ser. La situación era insólita. ¿ El mismísimo hijo de Lucifer negando a su padre? Odiándose a sí mismo por ser lo que era? Si, ese era él. Un demonio fracasado, un pobre diablo.

Sirius Black, el único hijo del señor de la oscuridad, el vástago del ángel negro caído en las garras de la ambición, nunca había mostrado interés alguno por la muerte. Ni por la muerte, ni por la tortura, ni por la destrucción. Pero, sorprendentemente, su padre no estaba decepcionado de su persona. La verdad es que tampoco mantenía una relación tan estrecha como para saberlo de primera mano. Casi nunca le veía. Había pasado la mayor parte de su existencia rodeado de instructores, criados y otros seres de la oscuridad. El regente del averno estaba siempre muy ocupado, tanto que no pudo ni educar a su hijo.

Aun así, aquel escaso interés no dejaba indiferente a nadie. Los consejeros de Lucifer le habían recomendado paciencia. El muchacho crecería y seguiría los pasos de su padre. Se volvería fuerte y poderoso, y aprendería su oficio, heredando el control del infierno y recibiendo sobre sus hombros la eterna tare de vencer a Dios.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, ya nada sucedía. No demostraba la más mínima maldad. Se pasaba el día haciendo trastadas con su lacayo, James Potter, molestando a los criados del palacio ya quien se pusiera a tiro en su camino. Al principio lo tomaron como una buena señal. El diablillo mostraba un ápice de maldad en sus acciones, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no era ese tipo de maldad la que ellos buscaban.

El pequeñajo se dedicaba a gastar bromas inocentes que en vez de causar terror, miedo o dolor, daban lugar a hilaridad y alegría. Dos sentimientos muy contrarios a los que ellos aspiraban. Aquello no era correcto, no seguía el orden lógico de las cosas.

Por lo demás, era el perfecto diablo. Su dominio de la magia negra era espectacular. Se sabía de memoria todas y cada una de las maldiciones existentes, incluso había inventado nuevas, eso si, inofensivas. Podía crear mil y un brebajes que solo con olerlos, matarían al más fuerte de los humanos, o confundirían su mente hasta hacerle enloquecer.

Volaba con la maestría de los dragones y la agilidad de las águilas. Sus majestuosas alas perladas de plumas negras como la pez, batían imponentes en el cielo cuajado de estrellas, compenetrándose perfectamente con el resto de su esbelto cuerpo. Era capaz de adquirir velocidades de infarto, y su resistencia al frío, el viento y el cansancio era envidiable.

Por otra parte, en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era excepcional. Su precisión y rapidez eran fundamentales en sus ataques, sus movimientos exquisitos, como si danzara en vez de luchar. Lo malo era que aun no había llegado a matar a ninguno de sus contrincantes. Simplemente les dejaba inconscientes o llenos de fracturas, pero en ningún momento en peligro de muerte. Ni con la espada lo conseguía. Durante la trepidante lucha, el arma llegaba a fundirse con su brazo, su dominio era tan espectacular, que parecía una prolongación de él mismo. Pero el acero chocaba una y otra vez con el de su oponente, y nunca acababa por hundirse en la blanca y tibia carne, solo llegaba a desarmar al contrincante.

Simplemente, era perfecto en todo lo que se proponía. Su facilidad de comprensión y asimilación de conceptos era asombrosa, todo un prodigio.

- Dime James... – susurró bajito volviendo a la realidad – si los demonios no tenemos conciencia...que es lo que siento en mi interior? Qué es esa voz que se desgañita gritando que no debo cumplir mi misión? Dime la razón por la que soy incapaz de cumplir órdenes, el porqué de los retortijones que siento con solo pensar en arrebatar una vida.

James no respondió. Solo se limitó a mirar con triste expresión a su amo, su único amigo, su única familia. La misión.... maldita misión! Sirius estaba sufriendo mucho por ella. Pero no podía ayudarle de ninguna otra manera que demostrándole su apoyo en lo que él decidiera. Era ley de vida, parte de su naturaleza.

Todo empezó la noche anterior, cuando Lucifer hizo llamar a su hijo. Sirius y James se encontraban en las cocinas de palacio, preparando una "inocente" broma. Si todo salía bien, los miembros del consejo sufrirían una leve intoxicación que les mantendría alejados de aquellas horribles reuniones durante algún tiempo. Sirius sabía que el tema que estaban tratando durante aquellos días era importante. Se pasaban el día metidos en la "Sala de las guerras", y solo salían de allí para comer.

La sala de las guerras... La habitación más importante de todo el inframundo. Nunca había estado allí dentro, pero por lo que le habían contado, era espectacular. En ella, como muy bien rezaba su nombre, se habían planeado y programado todas las guerras habidas entre los humanos desde que su padre se había sublevado ante Dios. Todas las batallas ocurridas, desde las cruentas luchas entre Cromañones y Neandertales que terminaron con la existencia de estos últimos, hasta el último conflicto armado de Sierra Leona o Costa de Marfil, habían sido fruto de la estrategia del señor de la oscuridad y sus secuaces.  Todo el mal de aquél mundo, salía de las puertas de esa sala maldita.

Y el echo de que estuvieran tantos días seguidos, solo podía decir una cosa: la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Eso, o el fin del mundo. Pero no podía estar más equivocado. Aquella misma noche lo descubrió. Cuando vieron aparecer al lugarteniente del señor oscuro, Peter Pettigrew, supieron que nada bueno iba a ocurrir.

- Señorito Black, su padre reclama su presencia en "la Sala de las guerras"

- Yo? Quiero decir... a mi? Mi presencia???- pregntó Sirius incrédulo- Se pude saber que pinto yo allí?

- Menos preguntas, si me sigue lo descubrirá.

Se le notaba tenso, nervioso y temeroso. La verdad es que para ser un diablo no intimidaba mucho. Su corta estatura, la figura rechoncha y aquellos ojos diminutos y húmedos que nunca paraban de moverse de un lado  otro, no transmitían ningún tipo de confianza. Era huraño y hostil.  A Sirius nunca le cayó bien. Además, no le gustaba la forma en que le trataba. Al igual que el resto de los demonios, la hablaba de usted por petición expresa de su padre, pero cuando este no estaba, le trataba como a un chillo insolente.

Era cierto que no tenía más de quinientos años, un suspiro para un demonio como él, teniendo en cuenta que su padre llevaba reinando en la oscuridad desde los albores del tiempo. Pero igualmente, no era la edad lo que importaba, lo que a él le repateaba era el desprecio con el que le trataba. Aunque el hombre tenía sus motivos, no en vano, el hijo de su jefe había intentado que le echaran del consejo en más de una ocasión.

- Vamos James, veamos lo que quieren. Cuanto antes acabemos antes podremos continuar con lo que teníamos entre manos.

- Por supuesto seño....

- Lo siento – dijo Pettigrew con un brillo de malicia e los ojos – pero las ordenes solo le incluyen a usted, no al sirviente. Recuerde que a los demonios de rango inferior se les está vedado el paso a los lugares importantes.

Sirius miró a Peter con cara de odio. Si se esforzaba sí que sería capaz de matar a alguien como él. Aquella era la forma de venganza favorita del detestable individuo. Realmente era repugnante.

- Para empezar, James no un sirviente si no un lacayo, lo cual en la graduación de rangos es bastante diferente. No se como puedes serle útil a mi padre.. tu inteligencia no llega a algo tan elemental, no es mi problema. Eso si, odio discutir con necios, no lleva a ninguna parte. Pero sobre todo, James es un amigo, mi mejor amigo, así que trátalo con más respeto. Es la última vez que te lo digo, sirviente...

Sirius sabía que se había excedido, pero el hombrecillo no podía recriminarle nada, estaba obligado a cumplir ordenes. Pero en aquel momento no parecía muy dispuesto ha hacerlo, las palabras del joven habían herido su ya pisoteado orgullo.

- Yo no soy tu sirviente niñato.. - explotó al final sin poder reprimirse.

- Perdón? Me ha parecido oír a un demonio de clase superior llamando "niñato" al príncipe de los demonios? Bien, por tu bien espero que no sea eso y que me haya confundido. No se si mi padre toleraría una falta de respeto de semejante magnitud....

Peter palideció ante la mención de Lucifer.

- Lo siento **_señorito_**... no volverá a ocurrir. Si es tan amable de seguirme le llevaré ante el señor de la tinieblas...

- No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte.. has ofendido a mi amigo

Sirius no estaba dispuesto a zanjar el tema. Aquel hombre siempre llenaba la cabeza de su padre de estúpida ideas. Era su sombra, todo el día tras de él, sugiriendo esto o aquello, con su vocecilla temblorosa , aguda y asustada. Era el que más insistía en que Sirius nunca sería capaz de llegar al trono, aunque lo hacía de una forma muy sutil, claro.

Y la mejor forma de humillarle era esa: haciendo que se rebajara ante un demonio de rango inferior.

Las castas eran muy importantes entre los demonios. El esquema era sencillo, elemental. Era lo primero que aprendían los demonios neófitos en su educación. Una estricta jerarquía que se debía seguir al pie de la letra, o de lo contrario, los castigos eran bastante importantes. Era una de las muchas maneras que tenía su padre de mantenerlo todo bajo control. Nadie se atrevería  una insurrección como la que ocurrió en el cielo. Era más listo que Dios, o eso era lo que solía afirmar. Menudo ego... era en lo único que se le parecía a su padre.

Pues bien, la escalera de poder era bastante sencilla. En lo más alto del poder estaba Lucifer y su familia, reverenciados e idolatrados hasta la muerte. El escalón inmediatamente inferior estaba ocupado por los demonios de rango superior, los cuales formaban parte del consejo. Luego estaban los de grado medio y grado inferior. Para terminar, estaban los sirviente y lacayos.  

Los sirvientes eran el rango más bajo y despreciado, y para colmo, el más abundante. Servían a los demonios de la realeza y del consejo. No solían vivir durante mucho tiempo, y eran aquellos diablos que no habían demostrado ningún tipo de dominio de la magia negra, también llamados squibs. En cambio, los lacayos no seguían la misma línea que los sirvientes, eran un tipo muy especial de demonios.

Realmente, James era uno de ellos, pero Sirius no lo consideraba como tal. Y no es que fueran seres inferiores o parias, simplemente no entraban en la clasificación social del averno, y por eso, al ser nombrados se les colocaba junto a los sirvientes, al final  de todo.  

Pues bien, en esos momentos Sirius estaba pidiendo a un demonio de grado superior que se disculpara ante un lacayo. No podía negarse de ninguna de las maneras adecuadas. La orden provenía de un miembro de la realeza, imposible de ignorar, y técnicamente el joven James no era de una casta inferior, sino diferente, no tenía otra salida que tragarse lo poco que le quedaba de orgullo. 

- Lo siento, lacayo. – dijo secamente

- Esto... no me gustaría que se disculparan conmigo de esta forma... ¿ Y a ti James? Te han gustado sus disculpas??

- No, en absoluto – sonrió burlonamente

- Si, eso era lo que pensaba.. que tal si lo intentamos de nuevo, sirviente??? Estoy seguro que esta vez lo sabrás hacer mejor. Veamos.... repite conmigo: " Mis más sinceras disculpas, gran James"

El rostro de Pettigrew irradiaba un odio casi irracional. Sirius sin embargo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

- " Mis mas sinceras disculpas, lacayo"

- No!!!!! – exclamó Sirius reprendiéndole como a un niño pequeño – Esas no eran mis palabras! Tu me has oído decir eso James?

- No, francamente no he oído tal afirmación. Pero sin duda si he percibido un ligero cambio en las palabras y la omisión de una de ellas.

- Como ves, mi amigo tiene razón otra vez... Bueno, tengamos paciencia. Repite conmigo, sirviente! " Mis más sinceras disculpas gran James"- y añadió- ," tienes suerte de ser amigo del gran Sirius, príncipe de los demonios, cuya belleza espectacular deslumbra mi visión..."

- Oye!- exclamó James sin apenas esconder su risa y aparentando indignación– no me estaba haciendo la pelota a mi? Siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención?

- Ups... lo siento, me he dejado llevar..- se disculpó Sirius sinceramente – Pero que lo diga igualmente, total, no mentiría ¿verdad?

Pettigrew acabó por resignarse. Para regocijo de los dos muchachos repitió aquella letanía hasta que quedaron satisfechos. Luego les  miró y, mientras los dos jóvenes se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa, con voz neutra volvió a pedir a Sirius que le siguiera. James le miró divertido, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, e instándole a marcharse. Llevaban ya cinco siglos de amistad, no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse. Con aquello, le había dado a entender que no le importaba que se fuera. Sirius sonrió. James era genial. Pero igualmente iba a hacerlo, podía ser un poco  malintencionado y travieso, pero nunca cruel. Ni con aquel estúpido sirviente. Ya había mancillado bastante  su ego , así que le siguió sin hacer ningún comentario más.

Recorrieron multitud de pasillos oscuros y mortecinos por los que Sirius nunca había ido. Ciertamente, la ubicación de "la sala de las guerras" era secreta. Nadie aparte del señor oscuro y su séquito sabía donde se encontraba. El joven intentó memorizar el camino por el que le conducían, estaba seguro de que a James le encantaría visitar la mítica sala, pero al séptimo recodo desistió, aquello parecía un laberinto. Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas llegaron delante de dos inmensas puertas de metal. Peter anunció su llegada, y los dos esperaron en silencio a que les abrieran.

Mientras tanto, se dedicó a observar aquellas puertas de más de cinco metros de altura. Recordaba que, cuando era pequeño, un demonio viejo, le habían dicho que allí estaban encerradas las almas corruptas de los demonios asesinados por su padre en sus continuos ataques de furia.  Cuando lo oyó se sintió muy triste... él apenas veía a su padre, pero al fin y al cabo era su padre, su única familia. No lo podía entender muy bien, pero no le gustaba la idea de que alguien tan cercano a él, fuera matando a sus esclavos sin ton ni son. Claro, que aun no entendía quien era su padre, ni lo que hacía con los humanos y con el resto de los seres vivos. Aquello lo aprendió más tarde, paulatinamente, mientras fue creciendo y preguntando, quien era él, porqué su padre era así...

Sirius desechó esos pensamientos de su mente. No era momento para perderse en los remansos de sus recuerdos. Aquella puerta infundía un gran respeto. Estaba grabada con los rostros de cientos de criaturas monstruosas. El relieve de sus caras, perfectamente perfiladas y con minuciosos detalles, era aterrador, angustioso. Los cuerpos de aquellos seres informes se retorcían tratando de escapar de su prisión eterna. Sentía como una fuerte magia emanaba de ella, una magia que clamaba desesperadamente ayuda. No podía ser, todo eran imaginaciones suyas. Lo que le dijo aquel anciano era una leyenda más. Si que era cierto que su padre había matado alguno de sus consejeros, pero nunca en esa sala, y aun menos con frecuencia.

El joven demonio estaba ansioso por entrar ahí dentro, y también por huir de delante de aquellas puertas. Al fin se oyó un chirrido muy fuerte, el que indicaba que nuestra entrada ya no estaba franqueada por los colosos de metal. Su respiración se aceleró de impaciencia. Muchas veces había soñado con entrar, pero nunca creyó que fuera posible. Ahora la sala se abría ante él, cálida y acogedora.

Continuará....

                                         ****************************************

Que os ha parecido?? Pensaba poner más acción, pero al final me he acabado hiendo por las ramas, como siempre.... Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, cualquier sugerencia o crítica será bien recibida!

Un bexito a todas!!!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remus. Muerte a la rata traidora!!! 


	2. ¿Fuego eterno?

Entre el cielo y el infierno.

Hola!!!!

Mil millones de perdones. Soy un desastre, pero es que no tengo tiempo de nada. No he podido contestar los reviews, pero que conste que me han hecho mucha ilusión, y me han ayudado a seguir adelante con esta atípica historia.

Siento de veras, no poder actualizar más a menudo, más que nada porque me encanta escribir y que otra gente disfrute con lo que escribo, pero mi situación actual ( controles y la boda de una hermana histérica) no me dejan tiempo.

Gracias (sobre todo a ti, Mina. Se que te dije que la iba a subir hace un par de semanas pero he sido imposible!) a todos aquellos que me han mandado reviews, preguntándome si aun estaba viva, y si pensaba continuar la historia. La continuaré, pero lentamente.

Por cierto!!! Esta historia es un SLASH! Es decir, relaciones chico- chico. A quien no le gusten este tipo de historias, que de media vuelta, no quiero ser la causante de ningún tipo de trauma emocional. Si en cambio te gustan estos fanfics tanto como a mi, adelante!! Disfrútalo y si quieres más, deja un review por favor!!!

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rowling, el infierno de mi imaginación y del padre de Sirius y las faltas de ortografía de el deficiente sistema educativo al que estoy sometida ( vale!!!! Y también a mi despiste personal!!! ^^U) Bueno, que no gano nada con esto, así que... nadie me demande!!!

**Capítulo 2.**

Las palabras se quedaban cortas ante tal espectáculo. Era.. sencillamente espléndido. La enorme sala, decorada en tonos rojos, marrones y anaranjados daba un ambiente muy acogedor a la estancia. La calidez arropaba suavemente. Sencillamente, aquél no parecía el lugar donde se urdían todas las desgracias del mundo.. Se asemejaba a aquellas grandes capillas italianas de las que estaba llena Roma, con ángeles retozando sobre un cielo límpido y claro. Era demasiado harmónico, demasiado bello a su manera. Los ángeles eran sustituidos por demonios realizando escenas atroces, pero aunque fueran actos viles, la belleza de aquellos demonios era perfecta. Quien ha dicho que lo bueno no puede ser horrendo? O que en la belleza más angelical no puede residir un alma corrupta y pecaminosa? La concepción de la fealdad relacionada con el mal es un invento humano, totalmente erróneo. 

Al contrario de lo que los seres mortales que habitan en la tierra piensan, los demonios no son imágenes grotescas con patas de macho cabrío y cuernos. Nada más allá de la realidad. Un ejemplo muy claro de mostraba ante los ojos extasiados de Sirius. Entre los personajes sentados en  la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la gran sala, se encontraban algunos de los seres más bellos de la creación. Unos, esperando con gesto contenido alguna indicación del rey de los demonios, otros, con sus pálidas caras impasibles. Rostros que parecían esculpidos en la más bella porcelana, ojos claros de largas pestañas sedosas. Como él, como su agraciado  padre, que le miraba evaluando su reacción al entrar en aquel lugar.

Todo le llamaba la atención. Desde los oscuros cuadros que prendían de las paredes, pintados con figuras grotescas que representaban falsos demonios realizando los actos más macabros, hasta los cientos de candelabros que mostraban sus llamas tímidamente, situados en cada rincón de aquel lugar mágico.De repente, una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Sirius, acércate a mi.

El joven demonio hizo lo que la voz grabe y profunda le instaba. Era casi como un acto reflejo. Nadie se atrevía a desafiar al gran Lucifer. Él ordenaba, los demás vivían para servirle. Y la sangre de su sangre no era ninguna excepción. Sirius se aproximó a su padre con pasos decididos. Se sentía profundamente observado, y eso le incomodaba. Odiaba sentir aquellas miradas sucias en él, le hacían sentirse vulnerable. 

- Si no me equivoco.. y no lo hago, debes estar a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad

- Si padre, de aquí a dos semanas exactamente.

- Entonces... sabes lo que quiere decir eso verdad?

- No padre – contestó Sirius tragando saliva – ahora mismo no caigo...

- Venga Sirius... no me digas que en mil años de clases diarias aun no has aprendido el protocolo a seguir...

Entonces Sirius recordó, y al hacerlo, su corazón se encogió, dejando de irrigar correctamente y causando un palidez mortal en el muchacho, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el diablo supremo.

- Veo que por fin has recordado, amado hijo...

- El bautismo de sangre...- susurró Sirius, obligando a que las palabras salieran de su obstruida garganta.

- Exactamente, ni yo mismo lo hubiera dicho mejor.

- Pero padre... ¿ No era un antiguo ritual caído en desuso?

- ¡¿Desuso?!- gritó Lucifer perdiendo todo asomo de sonrisa-  Está en desuso porque hace más de tres milenios que no se tiene que obligar a ningún demonio a que mate a alguien! No sabes cuan avergonzado estoy al obligarte a realizar este ritual. El hijo del rey de los demonios, señor del inframundo, siendo obligado a realizar un bautismo de sangre....insólito.

- Padre, yo no...

- ¿Acaso te atreverás a desobedecerme?- dijo lleno de ira

- Nunca mi rey y señor

- Entonces harás lo que yo te diga.

- Por supuesto, padre. Sus peticiones son mis anhelos.

Lucifer hizo una señal a uno de los demonios de rango superior sentados en la mesa. Con andar lento y casi ceremonioso, se situó a la izquierda del ángel caído, en el lado contrario de donde estaba situado Sirius. Bajo su brazo, traía un bulto de considerables dimensiones, que empezó a desenrollar lenta y meticulosamente. De repente Sirius comprendió de que se trataba aquel pergamino; había estudiado sobre él. Básicamente, se trataba de una recopilación de los dogmas del infierno. Normas inquebrantables seguidas al pie de la letra durante milenios

- Con su permiso, mi señor

- Adelante - gruñó el diablo

El ser carraspeó un poco, y luego empezó a recitar con monótona voz.

- Dogma número 527. Iniciación de un neófito. Párrafo tercero. Todo diablo neófito, al llegar a los 1000 años de edad, debe prestarse a un "Bautismo de Sangre" en el caso de que no se haya efectuado ninguna muerte previamente.

- Padre, escúcheme....- volvió a intentar excusarse Sirius.

- Silencio! Continua con la lectura. No toleraré ninguna otra interrupción.- vociferó.

El diablo que sostenía el pergamino continuó, indiferente a los ruegos del joven.

- Este es un requisito indispensable para pasar a formar parte del sistema jerárquico del infierno. Si el interesado se negara a efectuar dicha iniciación, sería apresado y condenado a la pena del Fuego Eterno.

Sirius notó como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, en contra de su voluntad. El Fuego Eterno... las llamas abrasadoras e inextinguibles que laceran la carne y la piel provocando la más terrible de las torturas sin llegar a consumir nunca el cuerpo de la infeliz víctima, condenándole a una eternidad de sufrimiento y dolor.

Aquél, era el castigo más cruel del averno. Era administrado a los ángeles, a los humanos puros y a los traidores y desertores. Era uno de los castigos supremos más temidos por todos, y el predilecto de su infame padre.

- Y bien hijo mío?- preguntó el cabeza de mesa mirando fijamente a su hijo - ¿Qué te ha parecido el discurso?

- Correcto padre, como todo lo que usted escribió en el sagrado Pergamino de los Dogmas.- respondió Sirius sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, a la vez que analizaba la reacción de su padre.

Había mentido, pues nada de lo que estaba escrito en aquel pergamino le parecía correcto. Más bien al contrario. El problema residía en que su padre era experto en detectar mentiras u omisiones, quien más experto en ello que el rey de las tentaciones. Pero no había tenido otra opción, eso era lo que se esperaba que contestara. Haber respondido con otra frase hubiera significado humillar a su padre. Grave error.

- Desapareced- ordenó Lucifer si apartar la mirada de su hijo.

Acto seguido, sin ningún tipo de demora, todos los demonios desaparecieron de la excelsa estancia. Solo quedaron padre e hijo, enzarzados en un duelo de voluntades.

Sirius volvió a tragar saliva. ¿ Qué quería decir aquello? Sin duda no era buen señal. Su padre casi nunca estaba sin la compañía de alguno de sus colaboradores directos.

- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.... no se qué hacer contigo.

- ¿Porqué padre? 

- Hijo mío, escúchame atentamente, porque dudo que jamás me oigas volver a repetir esto. Estoy cansado, harto de todo. Llevo una eternidad reinando en el infierno, y de momento, en vistas del estado decadente en el que se encuentra el mundo y la sociedad en general, creo que no lo he hecho nada mal. .- Lucifer paró un instante, buscando las palabras con las que expresar aquello que le llevaba tanto tiempo dando vueltas por la cabeza. - Y aunque adoro lo que hago, todo tiene un límite. Soy viejo, muy viejo, y la carga de un mundo al cual destruir y un dios al que derrocar se me hace cada década más grande. Y desde que naciste supe que no sería yo el que culminaría esta ardua tarea empezada en los albores del tiempo, sino tú, mi único vástago . Pero por una vez en mi existencia, creo que me equivoqué. No se que es lo que hice mal, juraría que te di toda la educación necesaria para que te convirtieras en un respetable heredero, y mira hasta donde he llegado, a obligarte a realizar el rito más vejatorio de todo el infierno. Quizás todo sea una equivocación. No se que es lo que debo hacer...

- Eso quiere decir – aventuró Sirius interpretando las palabras de su padre – que no debo someterme al Bautizo de Sangre?

El diablo, se quedó observado largamente a su hijo, tratando de comprender.

- No Sirius, no me comprendes....quiero saber el porque de tu conducta. Porque odias la muerte, porque no te deleitas con la sangre y el sufrimiento... porqué no te pareces más a mi.

- Quizás sea, mi excelencia, porque me parezco más a mi madre.

Lo había dicho, ya no podía echarse atrás. Estaba en un callejón sin salida. No podía admitir que odiaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo de su padre. Sabía que no debía hablar de su madre

- Tu madre... Sirius, veo que tienes agallas.. como mínimo en eso si que has salido a mi... Vete de mi vista, no quiero tenerte en mi presencia hasta que hayas realizado el Bautizo de Sangre. Ya sabes en que consiste, y si no , te buscas la vida. Tienes exactamente una semana de plazo para cumplirla. Si en ese periodo de tiempo no has realizado el rito, prepárate para el Fuego Eterno. No tengo nada más que decirte. No vas a estar vigilado, nadie se va a entrometer en lo que hagas en esta semana, solo te recuerdo las consecuencias de un fallo por tu parte. No juegues conmigo, hijo – dijo escupiendo las palabras – sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz.

- Por supuesto padre, no le deshonraré. 

                     ************************************************************

- Sirius... ¿ qué piensas hacer?

Sirius se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que su amigo le hubiera llamado por su nombre de pila. Casi nunca lo hacía, solo cuando la situación era tensa, o cuando estaba realmente triste. Y ese era uno de esos momentos. Eso quería decir que le comprendía y que le quería ayudar. James era el mejor amigo que había tenido en toda su vida. Le agradeció el gesto con otra triste sonrisa.

- No lo se James, no lo se.... lo más fácil sería realizar la misión. Tan sencillo como eso. Matar al primer ser humano que se cruzara por mi camino, de la forma más monstruosa y terrible que nadie haya imaginado, y servirle a mi padre la cabeza del pobre infeliz en bandeja de plata.

- Y si no... que alternativa te queda?

- Alternativa? Pudrirme por el resto de la eternidad sufriendo indecibles torturas, por poner un ejemplo – la sinceridad con la que antes hablaba se había convertido en una mezcla de ironía con resignación – O desafiar a mi padre y morir en sus propias garras. No puedo huir, me alcanzarían. No puedo esconderme, me encontrarían.

- Entonces... comete un crimen que no pese en tu conciencia.  Mata a un asesino, a un violador o a cualquier otro deshecho de la sociedad.

Sirius rió con amargura, con una risa cansada y grabe, el sonido de quien se encuentra en la cuerda floja.

- No es tan sencillo... no puede ser un ser humano cualquiera, tiene que ser el ser más puro que se presente ante mis ojos. Una vez reconozca la bondad de su corazón, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Ese ser será mi victima y yo su verdugo. Por eso estoy aquí arriba, en el campanario de esta iglesia. Mientras esté encima de la bondad, no podré verla. Esperaré a que se acabe el día y la noche lo tiña todo de negro para adentarme en la ciudad. Iré a los suburbios, donde la maldad y la enfermedad reinen en medio del caos, donde encuentre al más puro de entre los malditos. Dentro de lo que cabe, no será el más bueno, sino el menos malo.

- Sirius...

- ¿ James?

- Gracias.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó extrañado el aludido. Ahora si que n entendía nada. - ¿ Qué ocurre?

- Gracias por no desafiar a tu padre. Si nos pasara algo... ¿ seguiremos unidos allá donde fuéramos?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, el primer gesto sincero que aparecía en su expresión desde hacía varias horas.

- James, nunca nos separaremos. Nacimos juntos, hemos crecido unidos y moriremos a la par. Y aun no ha llegado tu momento de morir, igual que el mío. Siempre te lo he dicho: tu no morirás cuando yo muera, sino que moriremos a la vez, de mutuo acuerdo.

- A veces me pregunto... que es ser un demonio normal. Y como hubiera sido mi personalidad de haber sido encadenado a otro diablo. Nunca te lo comenté pero.. espero no ser una carga para ti. Tu nunca pediste un lacayo, naciste con él.

- James.. no digas eso! Te he dado señales alguna vez de despreciarte o considerarte un mero instrumento? Yo no entiendo a aquellos demonios que utilizan a sus lacayos como sirvientes o como... – Sirius se sonrojó un poco al pensar en la otra posibilidad para la que algunos demonios usaban a sus lacayos , James hizo otro tanto – bueno, tú ya sabes como. Para mi eres un hermano, un amigo, y ten por seguro que prefiero mil veces sacrificar la vida de un humano antes que las nuestras.

- Gracias Sirius. – dijo James abrazándole por sorpresa.

- A ti por existir James. – respondió devolviéndole fuertemente la muestra de afecto. – Aun queda un buen rato antes de que la noche sea completamente negra, y no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si a un humano le diera por mirar hacia arriba. Será mejor que vayamos a algún sito a escondernos hasta que llegue el momento.

Los jóvenes demonios bajaron lentamente por las escaleras del campanario. Sirius había conjurado unas gafas oscuras para hacerse pasar por ciego. Y es que realmente, si querían que la cosa saliera como lo tenían planeado, Sirius no podía abrir los ojos hasta estar en el lugar adecuado. Y pasar por la iglesia con los ojos al descubierto podía ser muy peligroso, no para ellos, sino para los inocentes fieles ,que rezaban en el silencio más absoluto.

Aunque por un momento, le hubiera gustado contemplar la imponente catedral gótica. Sus frescos de santos de mirada perdida y su altar dorado y reluciente. Ciertamente, en su larga vida no había tenido mucho tiempo ( ni oportunidad) de poder estar en un lugar como aquel. Su padre le hubiera desterrado en el acto ante la simple mención. Habría argumentado que ningún diablo puede tener relación alguna con dios más que la del odio. Pero Sirius era un demonio peculiar, y sus ganas de aprender enormes. En sus escasas visitas a la tierra de los humanos, había podido perderse en las arquitecturas de numerosas catedrales, como la  Sagrada Familia, en Barcelona, o la fantástica Notre Dame de Paris. Incluso había llegado a entrar en esta última, al principio con mucha cautela, con temor a ser atacado por una horda de demonios enfurecidos por el agravio cometido, o por un coro de ángeles indignados por el insolente atrevimiento. Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y el joven diablo pudo deleitarse con todos sus detalles, hasta el mínimo rincón, paseando en silencio como uno más de los fieles.

Ahora la situación era distinta. En el termino de una semana, no podría volver a poner los pies en un lugar como ese. Su alma estaría manchada, sucia, irrecuperable. Con reticencia y pesar, se deshizo de la tonta idea y siguió los pasos de su lacayo.

Caminaron raudos pero con cautela. James asía  a Sirius por uno de los brazos mientras le guiaba por las calles atestadas de mortales. El joven príncipe iba tranquilo y confiado, pues sabia que James no le iba a fallar. Durante ese tiempo se dedicó a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Nunca hubiera pensado que James se sintiera tan inseguro respecto a su amistad. Pero tampoco le culpaba por ello. De haber estado él en su situación, quizás también hubiera dudado de ello.

Los lacayos eran seres únicos. No se les podía considerar demonios, pero tampoco seres humanos, ángeles o animales. No eran malos ni buenos, y muy pocos de ellos tenían personalidad. Se amoldaban a las peticiones de su amo, es decir, a la persona a la que habían sido entregados al nacer. Su vida, tanto así como su muerte, estaba atada a la del que servían, sin opiniones ni quejas, simplemente mediante resignación y sumisión. Eran leales hasta la muerte, incapaces de desobedecer a sus amos o de ocultarles la verdad. Normalmente eran usados como secretarios fiables y eficientes, o como criados pulcros y meticulosos, aunque en ciertos sectores de la jerarquía del averno, sobretodo en la parte más elevada, se destinaban a actividades sexuales, hecho prohibido pero real.

Sirius nunca consideró importante la verdadera naturaleza de James, más un juguete que otra cosa. Crecieron juntos y se criaron como hermanos. En ningún momento hubiera pensado en James como algo fuera de lo fraternal, tanto en lo relacionado a su vínculo social, como en lo referido a lo sentimental. Le quería como al mejor de los amigos, y le respetaba como tal. Por eso nunca se hubiera atrevido a forzarle en ningún momento, como otros hacían. Debido a esa razón y al hecho de que no estaba enamorado de él. Black era así: un romántico sin remedio, cosa que le había llevado a muchos líos con su padre quien, obviamente, consideraba el amor una amenaza a su imperio.

                                       ****************************************** 

Después de caminar durante largo rato, apartándose paulatinamente de las concurridas calles, llegaron a la parte más pobre de la ciudad, hogar de ladrones, asesinos, drogadictos y otras ramas similares de la decadente sociedad. Sirius, oculto tras su disfraz de ciego y acompañado por James, quién no le quitaba el ojo de encima, percibía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

De repente, se originó un gran movimiento a su alrededor. La oscura y tranquila calle se llenó de hombres con malas intenciones, o eso era lo que percibía el agudo sentido del diablo. Ninguno de ellos deseaba darles las buenas noches, ni mucho menos. Para cualquier otro, aquella hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta, pero no para él. Eran demasiados, no se podía arriesgar a matar a tanta gente, por muy malos que fueran. El joven demonio había crecido en el lugar donde la maldad estaba en estado puro, y aquel tipo de agresión desesperada no era fruto de un alma corrupta, sino de la necesidad, el hambre y las circunstancias de una vida olvidada.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya.. mirad lo que tenemos por aquí...- empezó a decir uno de los componentes del numeroso grupo.

Eran más o menos quince personas, jóvenes de edades comprendidas entre los 17 y 25 años, demasiado jóvenes para morir y con un largo camino que seguir adelante.

- Buenas noches caballeros... ¿Qué ayuda les podemos ofrecer?- preguntó James haciendo gala de su delicada pero inconveniente educación en aquellos momentos.

- Que coño está hablando este tío!!!!

- No lo se, pero si habla así es que el cabrón está forrado.... vamos a vaciarles los bolsillos...

- Creo James, - intervino Sirius serenamente- que estos " amables señores" van a seguir su camino sin molestarnos. ¿ Verdad chicos?

- De que vas ciego de **** ( comentarios censurados ^__^U)??!!!- gritó uno de ellos blandiendo una porra.

- Bueno... creo que no queda otro remedio, tendremos que luchar. Verdad James? Ocúpate de ellos, pero no les hagas mucho daño....

- Por fin un poco de acción... – sonrió James con malicia, adoptando su pose de ataque.

Todo pasó muy rápido, demasiado. Sirius se retiró a un rincón oscuro, desde donde no tuviera tentaciones de echarle un ojo a la pelea. Aunque era contrario a la violencia, la forma de luchar de James le entusiasmaba. Sus movimientos, sus golpes eran tan elegantes como efectivos. Parecía un felino en plena caza. Se tubo que conformar con percibir el vaivén de su energía. El grupo de jóvenes que luchaban contra James se fue dispersando. No esperaban a un contrincante con cientos de años de experiencia en todo tipo de lucha. Al final sólo quedaron los más fuertes, con los que el lacayo tubo mucho más trabajo.

De repente, Sirius se encontró rodeado. Los cobardes que habían huido no se conformaron con salvar su pellejo, clamaban venganza. Y no había mejor forma de dar con ella que atacando al protegido de quién había herido tan fuertemente su orgullo. El hijo del infierno notó sus débiles energías, pero se negó a luchar contra ellos, su técnica era demasiado desarrollada, y su poder, inmenso. Sin la vista no podía controlar bien sus ataques, era demasiado arriesgado. Recibió un puñetazo en el estómago, luego un golpe muy fuerte en su lado derecho y finalmente un terrible dolor en la base de la cabeza.

Por muy poderoso que fuera, su cuerpo no aguantó un golpe así. Cayó cuan largo era, volviéndose a golpear la cabeza contra el suelo y perdió el conocimiento.

                                        *********************************************


	3. Un nuevo aliado

Entre el cielo y el infierno.

**Capítulo 3: Un nuevo aliado.**

Hola!!!!

Ya vuelvo a estar aquí, dando la lata. Miles de perdones otra vez por tardar tanto en actualizar. Pero agradezco muchísimo a todos los que continuáis leyendo esta extraña historia, y sobretodo a aquellos que me dejan reviews, sois las mejores, me animan mucho^^. Est.. agradecería muchísimo críticas constructivas sobre mi manera de escribir. La verdad es que a mi me parece que no provoco casi acción, y que los capítulos me quedan muy estáticos. Necesitaría opiniones de lectores asiduos de fanfics, como vosotras que estáis hechas unas expertas!

Esto.. este capítulo lo he escrito en lapsos temporales bastante amplios con estados de humos bastante diferentes, así que si de golpe, la cosa cambia radicalmente ( es decir, la personalidad de los personajes) pido disculpas. El próximo capítulo trataré de afinar más.

Por cierto!!! Esta historia es un SLASH! Es decir, relaciones chico- chico. A quien no le gusten este tipo de historias, que de media vuelta, no quiero ser la causante de ningún tipo de trauma emocional. Si en cambio te gustan estos fanfics tanto como a mi, adelante!! Disfrútalo y si quieres más, deja un review por favor!!!

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rowling, el infierno de mi imaginación y del padre de Sirius y las faltas de ortografía de el deficiente sistema educativo al que estoy sometida ( vale!!!! Y también a mi despiste personal!!! ^^U) Bueno, que no gano nada con esto, así que... nadie me demande!!!

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mina – Moon y a Lily Black, por apoyarme en todo lo que hago y ser tan buenas amigas.

El joven entró en la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido. Controló que el monitor estuviera en orden y la estabilidad de sus constantes vitales. Frunció el entrecejo. Algo no marchaba bien. Es decir, lo que no marchaba adecuadamente era que el paciente tuviera unas constantes tan normales. Extrañado, el médico volvió a revisar el monitor, asegurándose de que funcionara correctamente. Al no encontrar ningún error decidió hacerle un chequeo completo. Lo que descubrió le dejó sin palabras.

El paciente demostraba una capacidad de recuperación demasiado acelerada. Cuando le encontraron desangrándose cerca del muelle, su estado no dejaba muchas esperanzas para el joven de cabellos oscuros. Tenía una herida bastante grande en la base de la cabeza, probablemente producida por una botella rota. En uno de los parietales tenía una fea contusión, que hacía pensar en un posible derrame interno. En lo que al resto del cuerpo se refiere, su estado no era mucho mejor. Un par de costillas rotas y numerosas incisiones de considerable profundidad ,de las cuales manaba sangre a borbotones, hacían pensar en lo peor.

Pero ahora....tanto las heridas de la cabeza como las del resto del cuerpo cicatrizaban a una velocidad asombrosa, mostrando aquel color rosáceo de la piel nueva. Las contusiones de la cabeza y las torácicas perdían lividez, y su rostro empezaba a adquirir un color de lo más saludable, impensable para una persona que, tres horas atrás, tenía un pie en el otro barrio.

El médico se sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama donde yacía el anónimo joven, que ajeno a su suerte, dormía placidamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba bajo la rítmica respiración, dándole un aspecto angelical. Y la verdad, es que era muy apuesto. Su piel, pálida y fina le daba un aire muy puro, sus facciones perfectamente proporcionadas y aquel cuerpo que no había podido dejar de admirar mientras realizaba el chequeo... una de las anatomías mejor formadas que había visto en sus pocos años que había pasado cómo interno. ¿Anatomía bien formada? ¿Podría algún día dejar de pensar en términos médicos? Aquel joven tenía un cuerpo de infarto. En pocas palabras: estaba buenísimo.

¿Buenísimo? Por dios, esa guardia le estaba afectando más de la cuenta. Tantas horas sin dormir no podían ser beneficiosas, y su pobre cerebro empezaba a desvariar.... No conocía de nada a la persona que yacía tumbada en la cama, y por el estado y el lugar en el que lo habían encontrado, no cabía esperar nada bueno de él.

Y aquella era otra de las cosas que más le extrañaba. Por mucho que habían buscado, no encontraron ningún tipo de acreditación que lo identificara como ciudadano francés ni de ningún otro país. Era una persona completamente anónima.

Y aun así, no podía apartar su mirada de aquel bello rostro... ¿ Como serían sus ojos? Seguro que muy profundos y brillantes. Tan perfectos como él. ¿ Era posible que se estuviera enamorando de alguien al que ni siquiera conocía? Tal vez. Pero era inevitable. Algo hacía que no pudiera ni quisiera alejarse de él . Se quedaría a su lado hasta que despertara. ¿Valía la pena perder el poco tiempo libre del que disponía en una de las habitaciones del hospital? 

Si – respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza – pero sólo si es al lado de este fenómeno natural.

El médico de largos cabello dorados suspiró abatido. ¿ Quién era él para desobedecer a su conciencia? Pero lo que no sabía es que había sido la voz de su corazón.

Un rayo de luz penetró entre las livianas cortinas de la habitación. Rayo de luz que fue a parar directamente sobre el diablo que en esos momentos empezaba a despertar. Lo primero que hizo al recuperar la conciencia fue buscar la energía de James. Le costó bastante, pues estaba bajo de energías, hubiera sido más fácil usando la vista, pero no se quiso arriesgar, aun recordaba su propósito de no matar a ningún inocente. No obstante, no había forma de encontrar rastro alguno de su energía. Lo que si notó, fue una muy distinta a la de James, y muy distinta a la del resto de los humanos. Una energía peculiar, muy parecida a la de los...

- Ángeles! – gritó Sirius alarmado

Estaría muerto? Le habrían encontrado los agentes de Dios? Que harían con él? Si estaba en el cielo la había cagado... no por lo que pudieran hacerle aquellas criaturas celestiales ( con poco cerebro y muy buenas intenciones) sino porque entonces sería inevitable que su padre se enterara. Y no le haría mucha gracia saber que su hijo fue atrapado sin más por un par de querubines saltarines y sonrosados...

- Donde estoy! Que ha pasado?!

- Shhh... vas a despertar a todo el hospital si sigues chillando de esta manera – susurró una voz muy cerca de su oído.

- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó Sirius nervioso por esa muestra de repentina confianza - ¿ Hospital? ¿Se puede saber que hago yo en uno de esos lugares?

- Eso mismo te quería preguntar yo. ¿ Que demonios les hiciste a esos muchachos para que se ensañaran tanto contigo?

- Nada - respondió Sirius tajante – no quiero hablar de ello.

- Está bien, tampoco pienso obligarte.

Se produjo un instante de silencio en el que cada uno se perdió en sus pensamientos.

_Porqué no abrirá los ojos? Que le debe ocurrir? No es normal que una persona que no sabe donde está no abra los ojos para averiguarlo. Será ciego? Si fuera así sería una auténtica lástima. Aunque... dicen que hay algunos ciegos que tienen los ojos muy bonitos. Me muero de ganas por saber de qué color son._

Por su parte, el hijo del diablo se centraba en temas más inminentes. _Esta bien_, pensó Sirius tranquilizándose, _no estoy en el cielo, no estoy muerto y este ser no es un ángel. Entonces... ¿ Qué es? Que extraña energía emana de su cuerpo? Y sobretodo.. por que me siento tan relajado cerca suyo? La verdad es que no pierdo nada charlando un rato con él. _

- Por cierto... que tal te encuentras? Menudo médico estoy hecho...

Sirius se tocó la  nuca, le dolía muchísimo todo, y no conseguía recordar el porqué.

- Ahhhh.... mi cabeza!!!

- Te va a doler durante unos cuantos días.... menuda paliza te dieron aquellos muchachos... Te duele algo en concreto aparte de la cabeza?

- No. Me duele todo..... Que ha pasado?

- Te encontré tirado ceca del muelle, tuviste suerte de que nosotros pasáramos por ahí, sino probablemente hubieras muerto.

- Lo dudo- murmuró Sirius por lo bajo, sin poderse contener. Él no podía morir, no al menos de la forma en la que su "salvador" pensaba.

- Que has dicho?

- Nada. Como que vosotros? Hay alguien más aquí?

- Oh no – dijo soltando una risita suave – ahora estamos solos. Te encuentras en el hospital general. Mis compañeras y yo te encontramos mientras realizábamos nuestra ronda nocturna.

- Vuestra ronda nocturna? Por esos barrios?

- Si... – dijo cansadamente – somos parte de un proyecto que ya lleva unos cuantos años en funcionamiento, aunque yo soy un novato.... Cada noche pasamos por los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, en busca de desgraciados como tu que no saben donde caer muertos.

- Oye! Desgraciado lo será tu.....

- Esta bien , está bien.. olvida lo que he dicho... Estoy un poco cansado y ya no se ni que digo. Por cierto – preguntó el humano – como te llamas?

- Black, Sirius Black.

- ¿Black? – preguntó el doctor intrigado.

- Si. ¿Tiene algo de raro?

- No – respondió pensativo el joven de cabellos de oro.- Es solo que me parece muy adecuado para ti.

- Adecuado? Es un simple apellido. ¿Porque dices eso?

- No lo se- respondió sinceramente – solo me vino a la mente. – Después te buscaré en la base de datos del hospital. Nunca te han dicho que no se puede ir por el mundo sin documentación?

_Muy bien Sirius, esta vez si que la has hecho buena.. Acabas de dar tu nombre real, es decir, el que no figura en ninguno de los registros humanos. Se puede saber que te pasa? Ya puedes ir pensando algo para cuando descubra que realmente no existes. Algo así como: Es que soy el hijo del diablo... te importa mucho? Puedo irme de aquí? Seguro que te lleva al psiquiátrico de cabeza...._

- Esto... la verdad es que ese no es  mi verdadero nombre – dijo en un momento de inspiración – la verdad es que no lo recuerdo.. no recuerdo nada.

- Lo dices enserio jovencito? Entonces esto es más grabe de lo que creía... tendrás que dejar hacerte otro chequeo. 

No le serviría de nada hacerle un chequeo. Su cuerpo se recuperaba muy fácilmente de las heridas, así que no encontraría nada raro. Tampoco le importaba que le revisara de arriba abajo, pues no hallaría nada que le hiciera sospechar de su verdadera naturaleza. Su cuerpo era exactamente igual al de los humanos, excepto por el tatuaje que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda, que le identificaba como el futuro heredero al torno del averno. Pero aun así.. no le hacía mucha gracia que un desconocido le dominara tan fácilmente. Podía odiar la violencia y la muerte, pero ante todo tenía su orgullo. Además.. aquel médico no era trigo limpio. A Sirius le constaba que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

- Veamos... – continuó el médico – abre los ojos y mira hacia la izquierda.

Pero Sirius no se movió, no hizo nadad de lo que le había pedido.

- Me has oído muchacho? O la paliza también te afectó al sistema auditivo?

- Primero.. deja de llamarme "jovencito" o "muchacho". No eres mucho mayor que yo, incluso podría llegar a decir que te supero en edad. A parte, no eres, ni mucho menos, médico, así que ni se te ocurra tocar nada de lo referente a mi visión.

- Co.. como sabes que no soy médico.. hablo igual que ellos!!!

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta, soy ciego, y los invidentes tenemos otras formas de conocer a las personas, sobretodo de adivinar cuando mienten. Llamémosle... un sexto sentido.

El pobre muchacho se quedó estupefacto. Aun no comprendía como el otro joven había descubierto su juego. Y ahora que lo había hecho, temía las consecuencias. En realidad, era cierto que no era ningún médico, pero no era un farsante, simplemente aun no había tenido tiempo de llegar a ello. Estudiaba primero de carrera en la universidad, y por las noches, y en todos sus momento libres, acudía como voluntario al hospital general. Y aunque sabía que hacerse pasar por médico no había estado nada bien, no lo pudo evitar. En el momento en que vio al otro joven desangrándose cerca del muelle, algo hizo que se sintiera fuertemente interesado por él, y no pudo más que intentar averiguar quién era y porqué el destino le había hecho cruzarse en su camino.

- Tienes razón, aunque aun no comprendo como lo has adivinado. No soy médico, pero estudio para ello. Por favor – suplicó el rubio muchacho casi con lágrimas en los ojos -  no le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado, podrían echarme de la universidad, y eso sería mi ruina. Mi vida entera está destinada a salvar la de los demás, necesito llegar a ser médico, sino nada tendrá sentido par mi.

Sirius suspiró aliviado. Las cosas se iban arreglando poco a poco. Gracias a su increíble intuición demoníaca, había notado irregularidades en los pensamientos del presunto médico, y le había permitido darse cuenta de la farsa. Eso le colocaba en una situación privilegiada respecto al otro. Con un poco de inteligencia y la amabilidad del joven, podía salir de ese hospital sin levantar muchas sospechas. Al fin y al cabo, el destino no le giraba tan pronto la espalda. Aun podría realizar su cometido: escapar de aquel lugar, encontrar a su fiel lacayo, matar al menos puro de los puro y volver al infierno, donde le esperaría su padre con los brazos abiertos.

- Esta bien, no pienso delatarte ni nada por el estilo...

El estudiante esbozó un inicio de sonrisa que pronto fue frenado por un desafortunado "pero".

- Pero a cambio necesito tu ayuda.

- Mi ayuda???En que te puedo ayudar yo?

- Necesito que me saques de aquí.

- Tu estás loco???!!!!No puedo hacer eso!!!!Si me pillan me echan! No puedo sacar a un paciente así como así.- exclamó irritadamente. 

Ya se había olido que la cosa no podía ser tan fácil como eso. Black no tenía pinta de conformarse con poco.

- Lo siento chaval, pero no tienes otra opción. Míralo de esta manera – dijo Sirius esbozando una sonrisa socarrona – si no me ayudas, le digo a todo el mundo lo que ha pasado y te echan. Pero si me ayudas y no se entera nadie, tu sigues en tu hospital, con tu reputación intacta, y yo sigo mi camino sin ningún problema. Si no haces nada estás pringado igualmente, a ti te toca decidir.

- Porqué me haces esto? Que te ocurre? Porqué no puedes permanecer aquí?- exclamó el joven con sincera preocupación.

- Créeme, no es nada personal – dijo Sirius con una súbita expresión abatida, dejando de lado su faceta dura que tanto le costaba mantener. – simplemente no puedo estar aquí. Es algo que no puedes comprender. Tampoco quiero que te metas en líos por mi culpa. Y te puedo asegurar que si te cercas a mi más de la cuenta, te meterás en ellos. Eres una buena persona, yo no. Ayúdame, olvídate de que existo, y tu vida seguirá tan tranquila como hasta ahora.

La forma en la que el joven de cabellos oscuros le había revelado sus verdaderos pensamiento enterneció al estudiante. Porqué cada vez sentía más fuerte aquella extraña sensación que le empujaba a unirse más a él? Porqué sentía unas irremediables intenciones de ayudarle en todo lo que necesitara? Sería por la tristeza que le transmitía aquel rostro que no podía disfrutar de la belleza de un amanecer? Y porqué insistía en que era tan peligroso estar junto a él? Qué escondería su obscuro pasado? Lo único que sintió en esos momentos fueron unas ganas locas de abrazarle y no soltarle jamás.

-  Al margen de que quiera o no ayudarte, no puedes dejar el hospital por las buenas. Te acaban de dar una paliza que casi acaba con tu vida, y aun no estás recuperado del todo. Mi moral no me permite sacarte del lugar donde estoy seguro de que no te ocurrirá nada malo.

- Escúchame: te necesito. Necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, no soy amnésico ni tampoco de esta ciudad, ni mucho menos de Francia. Yo solo no puedo salir de aquí, y no podré llegar al lugar al cual pertenezco. Aquí solo te conozco a ti, no tengo ninguna otra oportunidad. Como has podido comprobar, no sirvo para intimidar, así que no te quiero obligar a nada, pero si no me ayudas, no solo pones realmente en peligro mi vida sino la de los demás hospitalizados.

Dios... quién le mandaba a él meterse en esos follones... después de aquellas palabras era incapaz de decirle que no. No sabía si valía la pena arriesgarse por alguien al que acababa de conocer, sin embargo, se moría de ganas por llegar hasta el fondo de aquella turbia cuestión. 

- Está bien... lo haré.

- Perfecto!- exclamó Sirius recuperando la sonrisa, cosa que hizo estremecer al otro joven.

- Pero te impongo unas condiciones que no te podrás saltar, sino no hay trato. Te quedarás en mi casa hasta que yo considere oportuno, es decir, hasta que te recuperes del todo y esté seguro de que puedes volver al sitio del que eres sin ningún problema.

- Imposible. - dijo Sirius tajantemente.

- Como que imposible??? Te he dicho que no eran condiciones negociables! – exclamó esperado

- Si me quedo cerca de ti, tu estás en peligro, y no quiero que nadie resulte herido por mi culpa.

- Perdona, pero yo se cuidar de mi mismo. Hago lo propio desde pequeño, así que por ello no te preocupes Y me da igual lo que digas: estar cerca de ti tampoco puede ser tan terrible. – dijo alegremente y un tanto sonrojado, por lo que agradeció le invidencia del otro.

Ahhhh... aquel chico no sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo. Pero su ayuda de más no le iría tan mal. Mientras permanecía en su casa podía tratar de localizar a James. A parte, a los secuaces de su padre les sería más difícil controlarle entre cuatro paredes que en plena calle. La idea no era tan mala. Además, no estaría mucho tiempo con él, sus heridas estaban a punto de sanar, por lo que aquel amable joven no se vería en peligro durante mucho tiempo. La noche siguiente cuando se ausentara, saldría de su casa y nunca más le volvería a ver.

- Está bien, pero yo ya te he advertido. Cuando sanen mis heridas desapareceré y tu ya no tendrás nada más que ver conmigo.

- Trato hecho. Veamos.. como puedo sacarte de aquí..... ya se! Te sacaré en silla de ruedas, nadie sospechará de un voluntario. Este es el plan: te llevo hasta la entrada en silla de ruedas y de la entrada a mi coche en brazos.

- Y ese es el gran plan?? ¬¬

- Que mas quieres? Una huida a lo Equipo A? ^^U

- Y que harás cuando se den cuenta de que no estoy? – preguntó Sirius con curiosidad

- No se. La verdad es que yo no te tenía asignado ni nada por el estilo, tu médico real aun no ha llegado, tiene visita una hora más tarde. Con los cuidados que te dimos en la ambulancia tenias suficiente para aguantar, por lo menos, un día entero. Y desde que te trajimos n han pasado más que cinco horas... ni siquiera se ha hecho de día, aunque no le quedará mucho. Para mayor seguridad, simularé que te has escapado.

- Como?

- Pues con sabanas colgando de la ventana ^^

- Tu no tienes mucha imaginación ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius con un poco más de ánimo.

- Jajajajajaj!! Pues la verdad es que no mucha. 

El joven estudiante lo preparó todo para que fuera bien según el plan. Anudó las sábanas y las tiró por la ventana, atándolas fuertemente a la pata de la cama, tratando de que pareciera lo más real posible. Luego fue a buscar una silla de ruedas, en la que llevó a Sirius hasta la entrada. El joven diablo no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando el otro le cogió en brazos, aunque si que le tocó un poco su real orgullo. Nunca había permitido que nadie viera en él, ningún signo tan evidente de debilidad, exceptuando a James, evidentemente. 

La verdad es que sentía seguro entre aquellos brazos, tan seguro como hacía muchísimo tiempo, antes de que su madre desapareciera ¿Qué querría decir aquello? Daba igual, de momento no quería preocuparse por ello. Ya tendría tiempo para descubrirlo, la verdad es que en esos momentos se sentía tan a gusto que se adormiló un poco.

Sirius se despertó solo en el momento en el que notó que lo depositaban en un duro sillón, seguramente en aquella máquina que los humanos usaban para trasladarse de un lugar  a otro. Echó en falta el calor que lo había acompañado hasta ese momento, auque muy pronto lo volvió a notar a su lado, cuando el joven se sentó frente al volante.

- Estás bien? Sigue durmiendo si quieres, llegaremos en un ratito.

- Todo ha ido bien?

- Perfectamente, la recepcionista había ido a tomarse un café, y no había nadie en la sala de espera. Hemos tenido mucha suerte. Debes tener a alguien ahí arriba que te está echando un cable.

- Me alegro... aunque lo dudo – respondió Sirius esbozando una triste sonrisa.

 Notaba como si ya pudiera empezar a ser él mismo, como si no hiciera falta fingir ante aquel extraño humano. Tenía mucho sueño, después de todo, aun no estaba recuperado del todo. Antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y sumirse en un relajado duermevela, le vino algo a la mente.

- Por cierto.. cual es tu nombre? Yo me he presentado, pero tu no....

- Oh, lo siento, como llevo el nombre en la placa del uniforme, no suelo presentarme, pero claro, tu..- dijo azoradamente dándose cuenta de la nueva metedura de pata - Bueno, esto..... mi nombre es Remus Lupin. ¿Porqué me da como si nos estuviéramos presentando de nuevo? Espero que a partir de ahora nos llevemos mejor.

Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. En lugar de ello, notó un suave peso en su hombro. Sirius había caído rendido otra vez. Remus suspiró un poco sonrojado. Aquel extraño joven era tan atractivo....

Continuará.

Y ahora.. lega el turno de los reviews!!! Siento no haber podido responder los del capítulo primero, pero es que no tenía mucho tiempo, a parte de que tengo que actualizar otros dos fanfics más... ^^U

**Reina- Ayesha**: Sirius no es bueno.. es un trozo de pan!!!!! Es un angelito entre un monton de tios malos jajajjaajajj!!! Me encanta poner a caldo a Peter, le odiob más que a nadie. Bueno, de momento. Aun no me he leido el quinto y no se quién se portó tan mal con mi pobre diablo...buaaaaaa!!! Ya has visto al "lobito" aunque de lobito en esta fanfic no tiene nada ( como mínimo de momento).Saca conclusiones tu misma ^^

**Leo_P_Le-fail:** Me alegro de que te guste por su poca convecinalidad. La verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo de que no os gustara por no tener nadad que ver con la trama de HP. Supongo que ya has visto a donde he colocado al lobito ^^. Esto... no me mateis todavía, los gamberros eran absolutamente necesarios!!

**Legolas3:** jajajja pos al final, no es un angelito ^^. Me encanta porque todas pensasteis lo mismo. Y es que por el título tenía toda la pinta... la verdad es que fue un tremendo error. En realidad quería titularlo de otra forma, pero se me fue la mano. ^.^ En este capítulo casi no he puesto descripciones, creo ke siempre me voy a los extremos... Bueno, espero ke te guste!

**Cris:** a ti te tengo k dar yo un buen rapapolvo.. menuda amiga estás hecha!!! Llevo dos meses detrás de ti para que te leas el segundo capítulo y no hay forma!!! La próxima vez te castigo sin comics, prometido!!!! Me alegro de que te gustara, y espero ke también te gusten los dos ke te quedan por leer. Y ya sabes.. no brillo precisamente por mi ortografía..... Un besote preciosa!!!!!

**Usagi**: Si... si que es un fic Sirius /Remus (Xd no respondo de mis actos ante las caritas de perrito abandonado, me recuerdan tanto a mi dio.....) La verdad es que o se escribir otra cosa. A ver si algún dia os sorprendo con otra parejita que tengo en mente... No te preocupes, aunque tarde, siempre acabo actualizando. Nunca dejaré a medias ningún fic!! Palabra de acolita a la orden Siriusana! Y si, lo se, los profesores son la raza más cruel del mundo, sin excepción. (bueno, quizás a mi Remsie cuando estaba de DCAO ^^U) Hija mía.. no creo ke tu padre sea peor que el mismisimo demonio, aunke este está un poko margadillo la verdad. Insisto: lo de los delincuentes era necesario, sino... como habría encontrado al ex lobito??? Miles de gracias por leerme!!!!!

**Minore W. Moon:** siiii!! Ya has podido comprobar que si que sale Remsie!! Aunque un poco fuera de su acostumbrado papel...^^U. Me alegro de que te guste. Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo!!!!

**Mina Moon:** hola guapetona!!!! Cuanto tiempo hace ke no se nadad de ti!!!! Ya estoy de vacaciones asi que cuando kieras kedamos para charlar una noche!! Sip, Sirius es un demonio, pero lo siento, Remus no es un angelito de ojos dorados.. lo sientoooo!!! Es que sino era demasiado previsible!!! Aunque seguro que aun os podeis llevar un par de sorpresitas. Pero igualmente se siguen complementando. Son un par de soles! Si que es mi primer fic en que los saco de contexto, y espero ke no sea el último^^. Me alegro de que te guste tanto. La verdad es que no se ande se consiguen las alitas. Si las encuentras me lo dices que yo tb quiero unas!!!!!! Por supuesto ke es un Sirius/Remus. Después de varios intentos he llegado a la conclusión de ke no se escribir nada más...¬¬. Yo también adoro a los vampiros!!!!! Ya tengo mi último libro de Anne Rice!!! Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!!! Uo!!! Alguien que se ha dado cuenta de lo de la madre de Sirius... asi me gusta!! Pos si ke es muy importante, pero no, no te puedo decir que es ( básicamente y aunke no kede muy profesional, pk aun no lo tengo pensado^^U) Si tanta ilusión te hace.. te dedico este capitulo!! Ale!! Para mi lectora más atenta^^

**MoOny GiRl2:** uo!!! SIIIII!!! Yo también kiero ir al infierno kon Siri-chan!!! Aunke prefiero pasearme al rededor de Notre Dame 8 es ke si voy al infierno puedo encontrarme con la rata traidora y eso no es nunca placetero) para ver si me lo encuentro observando la belleza de la construcción.. ains.. es mi sueño. Jejejeje pos al final no ha sido un angelito.. o si? ^^ os dejo con la duda...^^

**Amazona Verde:** Nunca dejaré este fc abandondo.. es mi preferido!!!!!^^ ( si es ke no tengo abuela XD) Sips, yo tb iria al infierno por el cuerpo de cierto principe demoniaco, sería un lujazo...^^. Enserio te gustó lo de los lacayos? Pensé que sería un tostonazo.. pero era necesario para entender parte de la trama. Me alegro de ke te gustara, así me kedo trankila de no haberlo eliminado. Jajajaj es que james se siente inferior al resto de los demonios, y Sirius no sabe como hacerle entender ke es un igual.. Ains ese Sirius, siempre tan atento... espero ke disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo!

**Little Riku:** UOOOOO!!!!!SIIII!!!! Otra otaku- friki como yo!!!! Lo has adivinado todo^^. Tiene un poko de todo lo ke dices, aunke más de Wish i Virgin Crisis, són una gozada. Ke te voy a contar.. estoy influenciadísima por el manga, sobretodo por las clamp, También era mi sueño, así ke, más o menos, decidí realizarlo. Aunke como ya habrás podido comprobar, Remus no es un bello angelito... Ah!!! Y Sirius es muy bueno, no me atrevía ha hacerlo malo, mi conciencia no me dejaba!!!!!!XD. Siento tardar tanto en actualizar. Espero ke disfrutes de este capítulo.

**La muchacha de los ojos tristes:** Sii!!!! Es un Sirius/Remus y me encanta que te encante pk a mi tb me necanta ¡!!! Jajjja ( estoy un poko loka la verdad) Pos mira, ya he resuelto tu problema, pk Remusín no es ningún angelito. Así que espero ke no le dieras muchas vueltas.. además, ahora los tienes a los dos pululando por París a sus anchas. Te lo he puesto más facil aun!!! Ale, ke la búsqueda sea fructífera, ya me contarás tus resultados!

**AYA K:** Bien estructurado? Real? Lo dices enserio????? KIAAA!!!! Se me está subiendo el ego de escritora!!!! Ahora voy a estar insoportable durante una semana!!!!jajajajjaajj!!!Bueno, total, kien me tendrán que soportar serán mis amigas que ya estan más que hartas de mi....^^. Pues la verdad es ke si ke me gusta mucho el tema. Quizás me sale tan natural porque me paso todo el día leyendo comics de manga que hablan de lo mismo. Si te gusta, te recomiendo Wish y Virgin Crisis ( aunke es un poko guarrillo) y si no te gusta el manga ( kosa que a mi me parece imposible!) hay unos libros de vampiros que estan geniales. Te suena Anne Rice? Bueno, dejo de hacer propaganda de mis hobbies jajajajja. Muchas gracias por leerlo entero!!!

**Karen Lupin:** Vaya.. no serás la karen de los siete sellos verdad???? Jajajajaja komo me gusta encontrar a otakus entre los aficionados a HP. Como has podido comprobar, ya a aparecido tu dulce Remus, auque veniendo de mi personalidad de Sakuratsukamori, fria y despiadada, no comprendo komo me estan saliendo fanfics tan pastelosos. Será mi amor hacia Subaru ke me esta cambiando.. jajajaja. No me hagas caso, se me va mucho la olla. Bueno, aki tienes la continuación. A disfrutarla!!!!!!

Ale!!!! Felices Fiestas a todos!!!!! Espero con ganas vuestros reviews y sino, me conformo con que paséis un buen rato leyendo esta locura!!!!! Un besote navideño!!!!!

Sakuratsukamori, miembro de la orden Siriusana, devota del gran Dios Sirius Black y de sus apóstoles San James y San Remus. Muerte a la rata traidora!!!!


	4. Las agrucias del diablo

Entre el cielo y el infierno

Por cierto!!! Esta historia es un SLASH! Es decir, relaciones chico- chico. A quien no le gusten este tipo de historias, que de media vuelta, no quiero ser la causante de ningún tipo de trauma emocional. Si en cambio te gustan estos fanfics tanto como a mi, adelante!! Disfrútalo y si quieres más, deja un review por favor!!!

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Rowling, el infierno de mi imaginación y del padre de Sirius y las faltas de ortografía del deficiente sistema educativo al que estoy sometida ( vale!!!! Y también a mi despiste personal!!! U) Bueno, que no gano nada con esto, así que... nadie me demande!!!

Siento la tardanza y también siento mucho no haber podido responder los reviews. La verdad es que, para variar, no ando muy fina de tiempo, y si quiero avanzar algunas cosas, tengo que dejarme algo en el tintero. Intentaré ir actualizando más a menudo, pero seguro que en verano la cosa irá mucho más rápida. Miles de gracias por tener tanta paciencia conmigo.

Por cierto, lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos directos de los personajes.

**Capítulo 4**: **Las argucias del diablo**

James corría desesperadamente por las calles de la bohemia ciudad. No sabía como aquellos niñatos habían conseguido despistarle, y mucho menos, qué habían hecho con Sirius. Dios!!!! Como podía haber sido tan torpe e incompetente? Sin duda todo había sido culpa suya. Un lacayo nunca debía dejar a solas a su amo, su deber era protegerle con su propia vida. Y ahora... se encontraba perdido en medio de aquel lugar desconocido, incapaz de percibir la energía de Sirius y luchando contra su propia culpa.

¿Qué habría sido del joven diablo? Conociéndole, estaba seguro de que no abriría los ojos hasta estar haber hallado el humano adecuado. Aunque su vida estuviera en peligro, aunque se encontrara igual de perdido que él, su temple y su orgullo le darían fuerzas hasta que encontrara la bondad más perversa y pudiera saldar su cometido.

El demonio siguió recorriendo las calles sin rumbo fijo. Sabía que de aquella manera no conseguiría encontrar a Sirius, pero era lo único que podía hacer. Si hubiera sido un humano normal y corriente habría acudido a la comisaría, o a los hospitales, como muy bien había aprendido en sus clases de supervivencia en el averno. Pero esta vez eso no daría resultado. Al ser una misión técnicamente " no peligrosa", no les habían dotado de los documentos de acreditación necesarios que usaban los mortales para controlarse los unos a los otros. Si iba a una comisaría y preguntaba por Sirius Black, le tirarían de allí a patadas al comprobar la falsedad del nombre.

_Genial –_ pensó irritado – _nada puede empeorar  más la situación. Este es el peor día de mi vida... Solo faltaría encontrarme con el mismísimo Satanás reclamándome a su hijo para que todo fuera genial. _

Pero James no podía estar más equivocado cuando delante suyo aparecieron dos figuras que jamás esperó encontrar en aquella situación.

Sirius se dio la vuelta incómodo. Algo no andaba bien en aquel lugar. Primero: no estaba en su cama adoselada, segundo hacía un frío inusual y tercero sentía una leve respiración muy cerca suyo. A parte, notaba algo entre sus brazos, como si estuviera abrazando algo muy suave y un tanto cálido. Algo así como... un torso masculino.

_Por favor Sirius! – _se reprendió a si mismo_ - ¿ se puede saber en la cama de que demonio te has metido ahora?_

Pero cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de su error. Aquel fantástico ser no era un demonio, era el más bello de los ángeles del firmamento, probablemente, el más puro. Ahora si que iba a morir a manos de su padre.

- Buenos días Black, veo que por fin te has dignado a mostrarme tu mirada.

La verdad es que no recordaba como había llegado hasta la cama de tan delicada creación, no recordaba nada de lo acontecido la noche anterior. Aunque tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que tenía alrededor. Los ojos dorados del joven de voz melódica que estaba abrazando le tenían hipnotizado. Sentía como si no pudiera decir nada coherente, como si las palabras murieran en sus labios antes de intentar siquiera, ser articuladas.

- Sirius? Estás bien? O también tienes algún problema en la voz? La verdad es que viendo tu mirada, cualquiera diría que eres ciego...

Problemas? Ceguera? Él? No. En aquel momento no existían los problemas, estaba en el paraíso. No todos los días se despertaba uno con un ser angelical entre sus brazos. Y menos a uno como aquel. Sirius no respondió, simplemente se limitó a estrechar ese cuerpo más fuertemente, como si temiera perderlo.

Y el ángel sonrió. Le regaló la sonrisa más bella del mundo y correspondió el abrazo. Aquel gesto descontroló completamente al diablo. Se separaron un poco. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, las respiraciones de ambos habían empezado a ser más agitadas, y sus cuerpos temblaban levemente. Sirius se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento que le recorría por todo el cuerpo y lentamente, besó al ángel dorado. Suavemente, con infinita ternura, acarició los labios del otro, probando su sabor dulce como la miel mientras un escalofrío de placer recorría todo su cuerpo. No tubo que pedir permiso para profundizar más el beso, pronto notó una cálida lengua invadiendo su boca, entrelazándose con la suya propia. Si había muerto, esperaba que aquello fuera el paraíso.

Después, lentamente, sus rostros se fueron separando.

- Sirius.... esto ha sido....

- Si, lo se: perfecto. – dijo acariciando la suave mejilla del otro.

- La verdad es que iba a decir "inquietante" pero la perfección tampoco se aleja mucho de su término real. Se puede saber que has hecho conmigo? Desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... Además... casi no te conozco... No puedo creer que ahora mismo esté entre tus brazos, así, sin más.

Remus lucía auténticamente confundido. La noche anterior había llevado al joven hasta su casa bajo amenaza de ser delatado, aunque realmente lo hizo por culpa de aquella intensa atracción que estaba sintiendo desde que le vio tirado en la calle. Como el piso era pequeño, y encima era compartido, no tubo más remedio que meterlo a dormir en su misma cama. Después de todo, era un convaleciente y  necesitaba cuidados directos.

De todas formas, lo último que habría imaginado era que aquello desembocaría en una situación tan comprometida: acabar en brazos de su " paciente por excelencia"  y menos la noche después de conocerse. Pero si se paraba a pensar, nada de todo aquello tenía mucho sentido. Aunque en ese momento poco le importaba, estaba en una nube y no quería golpearse contra el duro y frío suelo.

- Yo tampoco.- corroboró Sirius mirándole con ojos arrobados - Solo puedo decirte, seas quien seas.... que me acabo de enamorar de ti.

BU-BUM. BU-BUM BU-BUM.

Después de decir aquellas palabras, el corazón del diablo empezó a palpitar a un ritmo descontrolado, y un montón de confusas imágenes acudieron a trompicones a su memoria. Una reunión con su padre, un campanario muy alto, una pelea, un hospital... y aquellos ojos dorados.

Y de repente lo comprendió todo. Su padre se había burlado de él. Su padre le había tendido una astuta y perversa trampa, muy acorde con sus tendencias naturales. No cabría esperar otra cosa de tan infame ser, y él había sido un necio por no haber desconfiado. Estaba perdido. Casi podía oír la risa de su progenitor desde las profundidades del infierno, burlándose de él. El maldito lo había maquinado a la perfección. No solo había conseguido que Sirius se viera obligado a matar a un ser puro, sino que encima le había conjurado para que no recordara nada del día anterior, para que no abriera los ojos hasta encontrar a su alma gemela. No fue una decisión de su raciocinio, sino de su corazón.

- Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Sirius Black salió de la cama de un salto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía levemente mareado.... de repente notó un fuerte escozor en el lado derecho del cuello y supo que el maleficio estaba sellado. Ya no había marcha tras. La sentencia de muerte del ángel rubio estaba escrita con fuego en su piel, y él, era el verdugo que debía ejecutarla.

Deseaba golpear algo, desfogarse con el mundo por aquella injusticia, desbocar su rabia y su impotencia... pero no podía hacerlo. Si desataba todo el potencial de su energía en aquella minúscula habitación habría cumplido su misión mucho antes de lo esperado, pues no quedarían con vida ni el joven estudiante, ni un alma en menos de una kilómetro a la redonda. Y eso le frustraba más aun. Se consideraba uno de los diablos con más autocontrol del inframundo, pero en ese instante no se veía con ánimos de serenarse.

Pero cuando en el colmo de su desesperación estaba apunto de saltar por la ventana y abrir sus negras alas al sol de la mañana, una suave mano de posó en su hombro desnudo, y una voz preocupada aplacó su furia.

- ¿Estas bien Sirius?

Los ojos azul hielo del diablo se posaron en los miel del muchacho. Su rostro lucía preocupado por la angustia que dominaba su propio cuerpo. Los agudos sentido demoníacos de Sirius no pudieron evitar captar la inmensa preocupación del joven voluntario, que emergía por cada poro de su piel. Y aunque aquella muestra de preocupación calmó su ira descontrolada, la emoción que dejó a su paso no fue mucho más reconfortante. La inevitable culpabilidad se apoderó de todo su ser, llenando hasta cada rincón de su persona.

- Si estás confundido respecto a lo del beso...yo.. lo siento, no debí dejarme llevar. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que aun no eras plenamente conciente de tus actos, de que me confundías con otra persona....

Una cálida lagrima rodó por una de sus mejillas. Remus se sentía fatal. Por un lado le sabía mal que el muchacho se hubiera encontrado en una situación tan comprometedora, no quería molestar a nadie. Estaba convencido de que aquella reacción de rechazo la había propiciado él. Pero por otro lado, había notado como si aquel beso fuera realmente para él, y no para otro. Aunque.. ¿Era así o solo deseaba que lo fuera? Se había sentido en la gloria... hasta que notó ese escozor en el cuello después de que el chico del hospital se separara de él.

Fue bonito sentirse amado por un instante. Fue precioso recibir su primer beso de un ser tan perfecto como aquel.

A Sirius se le cayó el alma a los pies. Todo lo que había querido evitar se multiplicaba por mil. Su vida se derrumbaba lentamente y no quería arrastrar a ese joven puro con el. No le mataría. No sería su verdugo. Aunque eso implicara separarse de él por el resto de la eternidad y romper su corazón el pedazos diminutos.

Sirius sabía que debía partir, marcharse sin mirar atrás. Solo si se mostraba frío e indiferente, como si le hubiera utilizado, Remus conseguiría odiarle lo suficiente como parar olvidarse de él y seguir con su vida. Después de todo, solo fue un beso, y si no recordaba mal, aquel maleficio no afectaba por igual a los seres humanos y a los ángeles y demonios, pues en los primeros podía ser perfectamente pasajero.

La decisión estaba tomada. Sin hacer caso de las disculpas de Remus, y con la mayor frialdad posible, Sirius se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la silla, tomó su camisa y sin mirarle en ningún momento se acercó a la puerta. Pero su autocontrol flaqueó en el último instante.

- Olvídame por favor...

Su voz se parecía mas a un profundo lamento que a una petición coherente. Y antes de salir, dos lágrimas imposibles de ocultar rodaron por ambas mejillas dando pie a una despedida inevitable.

- Se puede saber que hacéis aquí? – preguntó James mordazmente – Alejaos de nosotros o lo pagareis caro.

Dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, le observaban con tranquilidad, plantados delante suyo e impidiéndole el paso.

- Apartaros y dejadme seguir con mi camino, tengo cosas que hacer...

- Que cosas?- preguntó la chica.

- Nada que te importe.

- Oh! Claro que nos importa! Estamos aquí para ayudaros.

- No necesitamos la ayuda de nadie, y menos la de unos ángeles mediocres como vosotros.- respondió James desconfiado. – Además, porqué nos queréis ayudar? Somos demonios.

- Incluso los demonios necesitan ayuda de vez en cuando...- respondió el otro chico sin mucho entusiasmo.

James les miró con descaro, aunque ellos no parecieron molestarse. A veces le exasperaba la tranquilidad con la que se los ángeles se lo tomaban todo. El chico se parecía a todo menos a uno de ellos. Su pelo negro y largo hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros se veía graso y sin vida. En su pálido rostro destacaba una nariz aquilina, y en sus finos labios se dibujaba un rictus de impaciencia. Para rematar el cuadro, iba vestido con ropas negras, muy acordes con su estilo. La chica en cambio, tenía el pelo largo y rojo como el fuego, e iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco, largo hasta los pies. Sus facciones eran suaves y proporcionadas, y sus sonrisa espléndida. Y sin embargo, ella no era un ángel, sino....

- Un lacayo, al igual que tú.

- Pero si yo creía que....

- Que solo los demonios poseían lacayos ¿verdad?

- Exacto. – admitió James de mala gana.- Y deja de leerme la mente, me pones los pelos de punta.

- Acaso no sabes lo que es la legremancia?- preguntó joven de negro con auténtica curiosidad.

- Claro que sé lo que es legermancia, pero no puedo usarla. A los lacayos se nos limita el uso de la magia, es una ley del infierno.

- Leyes estúpidas creadas por seres estúpidos- murmuró el ángel a modo de respuesta.

El joven lacayo le miró irritado, pero no se dignó a reprocharle aquella falta de cortesía. Realmente él también discrepaba en muchos puntos de la organización del averno, pero como no había conocido otra cosa, no podía aspirar a nada más.

- Sí puedes aspirar a algo más- aseguró la chica usando sus poderes sin intentar ocultarlo.

- No, no puedo. Y me largo, no hacéis más que estorbarme y meteros en mi intimidad. Si os echáis a un lado yo podré continuar con mi camino y vosotros con el vuestro.

- Lo siento, pero no podemos satisfacer tus demandas. Tenemos una misión que cumplir. Y te puedo asegurar de que estamos tan contentos como tu de vernos involucrados en tan espinosa situación.

- Y si nos negamos? Y si decidimos luchar contra vosotros para que nos dejéis en paz?

James ya estaba más que irritado. Tenía que encontrar a Sirius, y aquellos dos no le dejaban tranquilo. Desde cuando los ángeles ayudan a los demonios? Aquello no podía ser tan simple.... O era una estratagema de los ángeles, o por el contrario una argucia de Lucifer, pero nunca una salvación caída del cielo. Eso nunca ocurría de verdad. Y menos a ellos.

- Escúchame bien chaval.- al ángel de bruscos modales se le había acabado la paciencia.- No tenemos todo el día y os vamos a ayudar tanto si queréis como si no. Tanto si desconfías de nosotros o nos tomáis por apestosos demonios disfrazados. Tenemos ordenes del Altísimo y las vamos a cumplir. Así que, con perdón del todopoderoso, no tengo más remedio que luchar contra ti.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó James incrédulo.

Si mal no sabía, los ángeles no luchaban si no era por un caso de extrema gravedad. Eso reforzaba su tesis de que aquel ser era todo menos un enviado de Dios. Además, esos seres eran de por si pacíficos, y en consecuencia, la mayoría de ellos no debían ser muy fuertes, por lo que si al final resultaba ser un ángel, no tendría muchos problemas para deshacerse de él.

- No sabes nada. No eres más que un ignorante. Los ángeles podemos luchar tan bien como vosotros, incluso mejor, si me apuras, así que no me subestimes....

- Se puede saber qué piensas haces Sev?- preguntó la chica con un leve matiz de alarma en la voz.

- Nada que le perjudique seriamente Lily, por eso no sufras – respondió suavizando la mirada al hablar con ella. Luego se volvió de nuevo al joven lacayo. - Como veo que de este modo no voy a conseguir nada, te propongo un trato.

- Que tipo de trato?

- Uno que, siendo como eres, te entusiasmará. – dijo el ángel con una medio sonrisa - Te propongo un combate, una lucha entre los dos en las mismas condiciones. Si ganas, me comprometo a dejaros en paz, a ti y a tu querido príncipe. Pero si gano yo....

- Tendré que dejar que me ayudéis – cortó James a media frase – Lo he entendido o me ibas a proponer alguna otra cosa?

- No... lo has captado a la perfección. Entonces que? Accedes?

James miró calculadoramente a su posible adversario. Constitución débil, reflejos lentos y aspecto poco saludable. Fuera un ángel o un demonio, dominara la magia negra o la blanca, no iba a ser muy complicado vencerle. Y mirándolo bien... tampoco perdía tanto. Si ganaba, se quitaba al moscardón de encima, si perdía solo tenía que incumplir su promesa. Después de todo... ¿Dónde se ha visto a un secuaz de un diablo siendo fiel a su palabra? Aquello era para seres nobles, no para ellos.

- Está bien, me has convencido. Acepto.

- Perfecto....Entonces, estas son las reglas. Será una lucha sencilla. Están prohibidos los ataques que superen el nivel intermedio de magia avanzada, para no levantar sospechas a los humanos más perceptibles. También está prohibido el ataque a zonas vitales ni la desmembración. No puedes hacer uso de ninguna arma que no sea tu propia fuerza y la magia que poseas. Y sobretodo, queda terminalmente prohibido acabar con la vida de ningún ser humano a lo largo del combate. Así que, mide tus fuerzas jovencito, que no queremos ninguna desgracia.

- Soy un lacayo, no un asesino. Así que te podrías haber ahorrado tanta palabrería. Yo juego limpio.- dijo James irritado.

Aquella situación le estaba incomodando demasiado. Quería acabar de una vez por todas y quitarse aquella estúpida sensación que le provocaba la muchacha de los iris verdes, y que tanto estaba afectando a su autodominio.

- Eso espero.- sonrió complacido el ángel – Entonces... Que empiece el combate!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Espero vuestros reviews con críticas y sugerencias. Mucha gracias por leerme!!!!


	5. ¿Qué sabes acerca de tu madre?

Entre el cielo y el infierno

¡¡Hola a todas!!! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar ( siempre empiezo todos mis nuevos capítulos así... no tengo remedio), pero mi inspiración es caprichosa, y tanto puede estar dándome la paliza todo el día, como fugarse con su prima lejana la pereza y crearme un vacío creativo enorme.

Se que este capítulo es más bien soso, y no adelanta muchos acontecimientos, pero prometo que en el próximo habrán datos reveladores ( eso si consigo subirlo antes del año que viene.....)

Por cierto!!! Esta historia es un SLASH! Es decir, relaciones chico- chico. A quien no le gusten este tipo de historias, que de media vuelta, no quiero ser la causante de ningún tipo de trauma emocional. Si en cambio te gustan estos fanfics tanto como a mi, adelante!! Disfrútalo y si quieres más, deja un review por favor!!!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son de Rowling, el infierno de mi imaginación y del padre de Sirius y las faltas de ortografía del deficiente sistema educativo al que estoy sometida ( vale!!!! Y también a mi despiste personal!!! U) Bueno, que no gano nada con esto, así... que nadie me demande!!!

**Capítulo 5: ¿Qué sabes acerca de tu madre?**

Sirius caminaba con lentitud por una calle muy concurrida. La gente, con más prisas que modales, le daba leves empujones para que no entorpeciera el ritmo. Pero a él le daba igual, no le importaba dejar que pisotearan su orgullo de poderoso diablo . En esos momentos nada tenía sentido.

No tenía lógica ser el príncipe de los demonios, como tampoco la tenía tener que soportar el peso de la maldición que acarreaba por obligación, tatuada en la parte baja de la espalda y más recientemente, en el lado derecho de su cuello. Y la razón por la que todo aquello carecía de significado tenía un nombre: Remus Lupin. El joven voluntario que hacía poco más de dos horas descansaba apoyado en su pecho y que le había hecho estremecerse como nunca antes había soñado.

Sirius sabía que había nacido para enamorarse. Lo presentía como quién tiene la certeza de lo inminente. Y no sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de que aquel pálido ángel de bellos y serenos ojos era el amor de su vida.

El amor de su vida... Si su padre escuchara aquellas palabras le destinaría al Fuego Eterno antes de darle la oportunidad de cobrarse a su desdichada y bella víctima.

Pero él era así, y no podía evitarlo. En muchas ocasiones se había preguntado porqué era tan diferente del resto de diablos. En la escuela de magia negra a la que acudió de pequeño para ser instruido por los más hábiles y perversos diablos del infierno, había conocido a muchos otros demonios de su edad. Pero ninguno era como él. De semblantes serios y actitudes perversas, aquellos pequeños diablos eran copias reducidas de sus infames padres, los diablos que pertenecían al consejo de su padre.

Eran criaturas taciturnas y vengativas que estaban obsesionadas por aprender el mayor número de maleficios mortales en el menor tiempo posible. Ninguno disfrutaba de la compañía de los otros, nunca se oía una risa que no fuera fruto del más puro desprecio. Y Sirius notaba que desentonaba en medio de tanta perversidad. Él también se afanaba por aprender, adoraba adquirir nuevos conocimientos, ampliar su mente hasta saciar su infinita curiosidad. Pero también amaba la diversión, las bromas y la risa cristalina que, demasiado a menudo en opinión de sus tutores, brotaba de su pálida garganta.

Solamente James, su fiel lacayo, se sumaba a sus bromas y diversiones. Y eso al principio también le extrañó, ya que los otros lacayos no compartían esas cualidades. Los lacayos eran muy escasos, solo algunos privilegiados, normalmente pertenecientes a las más altas castas, nacían con ellos. Pero aquellos mismos seres a los que James miraba con curiosidad por ser iguales que él, no se comportaban tan alegremente como el suyo. No eran espontáneos ni bromistas, sino más bien la sombra de sus amos. Dóciles y sumisos, sin personalidad en algunas ocasiones y con una terriblemente perversa en otras.

Todo era demasiado complicado, incluso para él. Tenía que tomar una decisión lo antes posible, pero las opciones que el destino le ofrecía no eran las que más le convenían. O mataba a Remus siguiendo los designios de su padre y se convertía en el heredero vitalicio al trono del infierno, o se revelaba contra Lucifer y empezaba a vivir la vida por sí mismo. Y claro, cada una tenía su lado negativo. La primera implicaba dolor y sufrimiento ajeno y la otra, su propia tortura por toda la eternidad.

Si tan solo contara con la ayuda de alguien tan poderoso como su padre para poder hacerle frente... no dudaría en revelarse contra él y fugarse con Remus a cualquier otro lugar. Pero eso era más que imposible. Solo existía una persona igual de fuerte que el, y sería imposible que le ayudara. Dios no tenía potestad para socorrer a demonios, iba en contra de su propia naturaleza. Y mucho menos al hijo de su mayor enemigo. Era insensato, una auténtica estupidez. Él y James estaban solos, no tenían a nadie a quién recurrir. Lo más sensato era seguir el curso de las cosas y rendirse a lo inevitable. No era justo para el lacayo tener que compartir un destino de sufrimiento por aceptar sus tontos ideales de protección hacia la humanidad. Quizás había llegado el momento de convertirse en lo que debía: un diablo sin sentimientos.

..............................................................

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? ¡Ataca de una vez maldito ángel!

- Si tienes prisa por ser derrotado no tienes más que empezar tú. Yo tengo mi propia estrategia y no consiste en hacer caso de tus exigencias...

El ángel y el lacayo se encontraban en un lugar apartado, a las afueras de la gran ciudad. Lily, haciendo uso de un antiguo y poderoso hechizo, había conjurado una barrera protectora entorno al terreno de lucha que evitaba que cualquier mortal entrara la zona de peligro. También ocultaba a los luchadores y a todo lo que acontecía en ella. Incluso absorbía los ataques que no daban en su blanco.

Ya le había dicho a su amo que no le gustaba nada esa idea. Es más, le parecía muy extraño que Severus quisiera luchar. Si bien podía parecer huraño y reservado no era violento en absoluto. Al fin y al cabo, era un ángel. Pero la mirada de advertencia que le había dirigido antes le había acabado de convencer. Si se traía algo entre manos no iba a ser ella la que se lo estropeara. Así que decidió callar, mirar y rezar para que todo saliera bien.

James, por su parte, ya estaba más que dispuesto a empezar. Se moría de ganas de luchar contra alguien que también empleara magia. La última lucha contra aquellos jóvenes le había dejado mal sabor de boca, y ese era el momento para descargar su frustración. No es que fuera a destrozar al pobre y desdichado ángel, pero no se lo iba a poner nada fácil. Con lo único que no estaba del todo a gusto era con esa pelirroja... Si tan solo dejara de mirarlo con esos ojos tan intensos....

- Está bien, vayamos al grano... ya estoy harto de esta situación. Pero te advierto que después no te quiero ver llorar de humillación.

- Lo que tu digas....- respondió el ángel sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo por el insulto propinado. – Pero que sepas que yo tampoco me ando con remilgos. ¡_Desmaius!_****

El ataque pilló desprevenido a James, quien recibió el impacto en uno de los brazos y salió despedido cinco metros atrás. Severus esperó a que el lacayo se pusiera en pie para atacar de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue James el que reaccionó antes, lanzándole un _reducto_ que el ángel esquivó por los pelos.

- No deberías ser tan... caballeroso. Yo no lo voy a ser contigo. ¡Lucha como un hombre!

- Ya te he dicho que no vas a influir en mi forma de combatir. Los ángeles tenemos nuestro propio código de lucha, y no me lo pienso saltar ni contra un apestoso lacayo de demonio como tu.

- ¿¿Se puede saber a quién llamas apestoso?? Creo que ese adjetivo se ajusta más a ti. ¡_Averno_!

El ángel rechazó el avanzado hechizo con un _protergo_ y acto seguido conjuró un _impedimenta _que volvió a hacer blanco en el brazo de James, dejándolo inservible por un tiempo. El lacayo empezó a realizar su maniobra de distracción, moviéndose con la rapidez del rayo y atacando desde multitud de ángulos del terreno de lucha. Al parecer la táctica estaba dando resultado, ya que el ángel erraba con más frecuencia en sus ataques y le costaba seguir el ritmo de sus rápidos movimientos. James sonreía confiado mientras atacaba, pensando en su inminente victoria y ajeno a la finalidad real del combate: atraer al príncipe de los demonios hasta ellos usando como cebo al único ser de la creación en el que confiaría.

...................................................................

Una explosión de energía sacó a Sirius de sus ensoñaciones. El poder vital de James reverberaba por toda la ciudad con una fuerza desmesurada, como si viajara a la velocidad de la luz potenciada por miles de amplificadores. El diablo empezó a correr con rumbo fijo, debatiéndose entre la posibilidad de que aquello no fuera más que una trampa, o que su joven amigo estuviera en grabes aprietos. Estaban adoctrinados para no revelar tal magnitud de poder en ninguna ocasión que no fuera estrictamente una lucha contra adversarios letales, es decir, ángeles o humanos especiales, y eso implicaba peligro. Pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho la hipótesis de la trampa. A partir del momento en el que encontrara a James todo pasaría a estar bien. Bueno, relativamente bien. El "insignificante detalle"de la maldición impuesta por su padre y de todos los problemas que acarrearía el hecho de no cumplir el ritual seguían allí. Pero sobrellevarlo con James a su lado sería mucho más fácil.

A medida que se iba acercando al lugar donde las emisiones eran más fuertes, empezó a entrever el campo de protección que habían creado alrededor del terreno de lucha. Bien, cómo mínimo una de las hipótesis quedaba descartada: que el contrincante fuera un demonio. La verdad es que eran raras las veces en que uno de los hijos del infierno invocaba algún tipo de barrera protectora, sobretodo las de ese tipo, que lo único que hacían era proteger a los mortales que se encontraran bajo el radio de acción de maldiciones y ataques. Normalmente lo único que hacían los diablos que combatían en terrenos poblados era crear invisibilidad en sus cuerpos. La ingenua raza humana solía atribuir las muertes  y destrozos al grupo terrorista de turno.

Cuando por fin llegó al punto donde las emisiones eran máximas, se encontró con una situación bastante inusual: a James a punto de derrotar a un ángel que era el doble de poderoso que él. Y no precisamente por méritos propios. La sorpresa fue el descubrir quién era susodicho ángel. Lo que le extrañaba era que no hubiera pensado antes en que él estaría tras todo aquello....

- ¡Snape! Deja de fingir. Ya estoy aquí.

En el mismo instante en que apareció Sirius, el ángel dejó de esquivar los ataques y pasó a la verdadera acción. La velocidad de sus movimientos se multiplicó y la fiereza de sus ataques se intensificó. Al cabo de dos minutos James ya empezaba a notar que las fuerzas le faltaban, pues el combate había adquirido un ritmo agotante. Observó, con rabia contenida que él era el único cansado y, que por primera vez desde que iniciaron la escaramuza, el serio ángel comenzaba a disfrutar.

- ¡¡¡Eres un maldito tramposo!!!! – gritó James entre oleadas de rabia – ¿Se puede saber porqué no has combatido con tu fuerza real desde el principio?

Un par mas de ataque volaron en su dirección, haciéndole difícil escuchar la respuesta mientras intentaba salvar tu pellejo.

- Porque en ese caso habría sido imposible conseguir que duraras lo suficiente como para que Sirius encontrara tu ubicación. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo algo que terminar. Que sea un ángel no quiere decir que no tenga amor propio. ¡ Demaius !

Esta vez el ataque, con el doble de potencia y dando de lleno en James, hizo su efecto y dejó al lacayo fuera de combate. La intención del ángel era dejarle inconsciente durante un rato, hasta que consiguiera hablar tranquilamente con el príncipe de los demonios, pero al caer, James se dio con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, y se abrió una herida en la cabeza que empezó a sangrar al instante.

- Yo se de uno que va a tener problemas cuando regrese al cielo – musitó Sirius mientras se agachaba junto al cuerpo inerte de James y lo tomaba entre sus brazos haciendo presión el la herida para que dejase de sangrar. – Espero que allí recibas tu merecido, o subiré yo a propinártelo.

- Escúchame, no tengo la culpa de que en el infierno os entrenen tan mal.- se excusó el ángel con un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos que no conseguía ocultar – Además, habría sido más humillante para él que le perdonara el combate y le dejara sin esta derrota. Eso es lo que se estipula en vuestro código de lucha, si no es que me equivoco.

- No, tu nunca te equivocas – respondió Sirius con una mueca de hastío – eres casi tan perfecto como yo. Y ahora, dile a tu lacayo que ayude al mío, si no quieres que al final te acaben echando a patadas del cielo por una muerte injustificada bajo tu conciencia.

Snape hizo un gesto a Lily, que desde que había visto caer a su semejante se moría de ganas de ir a socorrerlo, cosa que no podía hacer sin el consentimiento de su amo. Se acercó sin ningún tipo de miedo al demonio que tenía a James entre sus brazos, y con mucha delicadeza lo atrajo hacia ella, haciendo descansar su cabeza sobre su propio regazo. Luego aplicó la antigua magia curativa sobre la herida, que poco a poco fue dejando de sangrar.

Aquellas acciones, tan libres de miedo por parte de la lacayo sorprendieron a Sirius. ¿ Desde cuando los lacayos de los ángeles se comportaban con tanta normalidad ante un demonio tan poderoso?

- Porque no percibo ningún tipo de maldad en tu alma. Además, Sev me ha hablado muchas veces de ti. No te temo, príncipe de los demonios, ni a ti ni a tu lacayo. Solo hemos venido a ayudaros.

- ¿Ayudarnos?- preguntó Sirius incrédulo – ¿Vosotros a nosotros? Dios nos brinda su ayuda?

- Veamos Sirius.... ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de tu madre?

Continuará......

...................................................................

Hola!!!!!!

Esta vez si que respondo reviews... mil perdones a las que no os respondí en el cuarto capítulo. Voy a hacer los deberes como buena niña....

**Diora Whiten:** Hola guapetona!!!Veamos.. si, ya se que ha pasado el tiempo de cocción. Con los meses que han pasado ya está mas que requemado.. pero yo soy un desastre y no puedo luchar conmigo misma. Gracias por todos esos halagos!! En serio, no me los merezco. Hay momento en que me da la vena de escritora y me sale todo de carrerilla. Hay veces en que soy incapaz de escribir nada y me sale muy forzado. En cuanto a eso que me comentas de que Sirius veía... es ,efectivamente, un desliz, porque si me hubiera dado cuenta no o hubiera dejado, ya que da lugar a confusión, pero Sirius solo se despierta un instante, en ningún momento ve a Remus y después vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Así que... no pasa nada. Aun así, muchas gracias por la observación. Al pasar tanto tiempo entre que escribo una parte y otra, se me van olvidando algunos detalles y meto la pata....

Unirse a la orden es muy fácil. Solo tienes que ir a una página llamada Harrypotter&cia y allí encontrarás la información necesaria. Y ...poca cosa más. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!!

**AYA K:** Has conseguido leer alguno de los libros de Rice?? Si es así, me alegro mucho, te lo pasas muy bien leyendo las historias de los vampiros promiscuos ( hoy contigo, mañana con el vecino...). de las pelis, te puedo asegurar que la de "Entrevista" es muy fidedigna, a mi me encantó. " La reina", en mi más humilde opinión, es horrible. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por el review!

**Lilia Black**: Hola preciosa! Hace tiempo que no nos encontramos por internet. Será porque ya no me conecto tanto... Es que este verano me he pasado la primera semana de julio en Italia ( precioso) y las dos semanas siguientes, trabajando como monitora en un centro de niños, por lo que acababa reventada y por las noches no podía hacer nada mas que echarme a dormir.

Me encanta que les enseñes a tus amigas mis fanfics... eres mi manager allí en México XD. Pero me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias. Es muy reconfortante tener una amiga que aprecie tu trabajo y te apoye incondicionalmente. Lo de Remus aun no lo se ni yo ( tengo que definir la historia un poco más) y Snape es un bombón como ángel. Pero no es un ángel cualquiera... ya lo verás en los próximos capítulos jajajajajaja!!!!!

Bueno, a ver si conseguimos coincidir de una vez y volvemos a pasarnos tanto rato discutiendo sobre la peli, los libros y sus primos hermanos. Muchos besos y que pases un buen verano alejada del calor y los catarros!!! Cuídate!

**Deimos:** Hola! Espero que acabaras de leer los capítulos restantes, y espero que te gustaran tanto como los anteriores. Tranquila que seguro que lo acabo. Eso si, en que año lo haga es otro tema a tratar.... U

**Lian-Dana:** Me alegro de que te guste tanto el fanfic, y espero no haberte defraudado con la sosería de capítulo que acabo de subir. Prometo solemnemente que intentaré que el próximo sea mas interesante. Aun no hemos hablado por el mesenger! No puede ser!! Si eso, un día de estos quedamos a una hora determinada y fuera problemas!

**Little Rikku:** Hola!! Mira, ni estoy enferma, ni me han castigado ni me he mudado. Si has leído el encabezamiento del capítulo sabrás las razones, de las cuales no me puedo disculpar de ninguna de las maneras... Mea culpa. Pero bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!!! A ver si ahora que he vuelto a coger la marcha, actualizo más a menudo. Si que me he leído cuarto comic de Wish, pero precisamente no me gustó mucho eso del humano que muere joven. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo va a acabar esto, pero muchas gracias por la sugerencia. Si te gustan los mangas de Clamp y ha llegado xxxholic a tu país, no dudes en comprarlo, te partes el culo. Bueno... muchas gracias por leer el fanfic!

**Leo Black Le-fay:** Ya ... ya lo actualizo!!!!!! Ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero ya está aquí, y a partir de ahora intentaré actualizarlo mas a menudo. Y no sufras, que no pienso abandonar el fanfic. Es mi favorito, así que no le voy a hacer ese feo! XD Y si lo hiciera ( cosa que , repito, no voy a hacer) escribiría una nota diciendo que lo abandono, yo también odio que me dejen con las historias a medias sin ninguna explicación. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que no dejes de leer el fanfic por mi vaguería. Muchos besos!

**Maravilla divina:** Ey!!! Me encanta tu nick name!! Es muy original. Si, Lucifer es un capullo, pero tiene que serlo, más que nada porque lo estipulaba el contrato que firmó cuando accedió al curro y si no lo cumple le echan. Y claro, después de estar tanto tiempo currando en lo mismo, si ahora le echan, la super-jubilación que le espera se le va a pique. Por eso está tan interesado el hombre con que Sirius le releve en el mando... XD

Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

**HaiTeChan**: Pos te aseguro que algo pasará entre esos dos, ya has visto lo nervios que pone James a Lily, y lo mucho que se preocupa ella por él. Está cantado!!!!! Y no!!!!! No pienso abandonar el fanfic!!!! Lo pienso acabar como que me llamo Sakuratsukamori! Y cambiar ahora de nik name después de haberme creado la fama de tardona..... XD

**Shire:** No desaparezco! De verdad ( todo el mundo me está echando la bronca por lo mismo... creo que tendré que empezar a plantearme eso de escribir mas seguido....) Me alegro que te gustara la escenita. En esta capítulo no sale Remus, por lo que muy pastelosillo no lo he podido hacer. Pero ya veremos que tal en el próximo. Y por lo de "tubo/tuvo"... U gracias por la corrección, no se me olvidará en la vida. Fíjate que cada vez que lo escribo me acuerdo de tu review... pero ya he especificado a que se debe eso: a mi despiste personal. Esa soy yo!!!!! Una gran despistada!!!!! Perdón por todas las faltas cometidas y por las que voy a cometer. Soy un desastre.....

**Jeuny:** Hola!! Si, lo se, tardo mucho en actualizar ( si te fijas en alguna de las otras contestaciones en todas escribo lo mismo ) Juro solemnemente intentar eso de escribir más a menudo.... Me alegro de que te gusten tanto mis fanfics. Los otros que tengo empezados me parece que tendrán que esperar un poco, como mínimo a que los reestructure porque ya no me acuerdo ni de que iban... Merci por tu review!!!

**Kurogane:** Eyyy!!!!!!! Te he dicho alguna vez que me encantan tus fanfics!!!! Seguro, te lo escribo en cada review que te mando..... no veas la ilusión que me hizo recibir uno tuyo....Lo siento, ya se que te encantan determinadas parejas, y que no eres muy afín de las Sirius-Remus, pero lo empecé así y así lo acabaré. Eso si, el próximo fanfic que haga será con otras parejas, aunque antes tengo que avanzar lo empezado. Espero que tu también actualices pronto, que me tienes en ascuas!

**Amazona Verde**: Si, la verdad es que los dos son muy adorables en su totalidad, lástima que en este capítulo Remus se haya tomado unas vacaciones. James es buen lacayo en el fondo. Lo que pasa es que se deja llevar demasiado por las emociones. Pero creo que cierta pelirroja hará que se le serene ese temperamento. Sirius tampoco utilizó a Remus ( bueno, solo un poco.... XD) pero es que el diablo no veía otra forma de salir de allí. En el fondo es un _angelito_... XD. Gracias por tu review!!!!

**Karen Lupin:** me alegro de que te guste el fanfic. Si, la trama no es muy común, pero es que me apetecía hacer algo intermedio entre manga y Harry potter. Si algún día alguien lee a las Clamp, notará muchas similitudes en algunos aspectos. Es inevitable XD. Remus es igual de lindo allá donde lo pongas, y James es mucho más duro que esos criajos... solo que eran muchos para uno solo! Eso si, contra un ángel de nivel superior.... no tiene nada que hacer. Así es la vida.....

**Ealnar Vingil: **A mi también me pasa mucho, me cuesta dejar reviews solo porque al final me parece que siempre acabo poniendo lo mismo.... Tu tranquila, mientras leas el fanfic, aunque no dejes review, yo niña feliz! Me hizo mucha gracia que me comentaras eso de que los diagnósticos de Remus no eran profesionales...eran de mi propia cosecha. La verdad es que la mitad de mi familia también es médico, pero yo no he acabado saliendo a ello. Qué lástima.... Sobre las tres preguntas.... Aun no me he planteado cómo se hacen los ángeles, pero supongo que del mismo modo que los humanos ( lo de la semillita y esas cosas maravillosas....) ¿Así es mas divertido no? XD. Por lo de a que huelen las nubes.. creo que es un misterio que el ser humano nunca llegará a desvelar, y a mi me da que el infierno debe oler a barbacoa NO? XD . Por cierto, eso de cortarse las venas... si lo haces te recomiendo que sigas con la idea de hacerlo con la patata, Cuando te des cuenta de que es cosa inútil, estarás tan cansada que ya no lo intentarás con nada más, te pondrás a escribir tu fanfic y yo volveré a ser niña feliz!!!****


End file.
